Switched
by Mangl234
Summary: one day, Bella meets a girl who looks like her. they decide to switch places for a week to see what the other persons life is like. both fall in love with two guys. what else can happen in a week.only Bella and Beth's pov. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls, both identical, related, though neither know yet, meet one day at first beach in Washington. They both have personal problems that they wish to escape from. One found out she's adopted and is looking for her family. The other lost her parents not to long ago.

When they met, things get interesting for both. They decided to switch places for a while just to see how the other one lives. Both girls made their lives sound interesting that they wanted to try.

They decided to keep in touch by text messages so no one will know what's going on. Hoping that they don't get caught.

**Bella (Sunday)**

I was sitting at first beach looking out in the ocean. It's been about four years since they've been killed. I haven't been able to move passed it. I barely go into the house, let alone stay in forks unless it's necessary. I have tried but can't. it's hard being in the house and not cry, remembering them.

I think about them all the time. Even when I live close by. I went to U of W after high school to stay close to my parents. They had helped me so much that I wanted to stay close.

My father retired as chief of police in Forks. After I graduated from high school. He felt he needed to rest and hand the reins to someone else. He'd been a cop for 25 years. He started right out of college. He had a friend who went to training with him. They stayed friends through the years. My dad meet my mother one day at a town fair. She always said it was love at first site. He said the same thing. They were married after he graduated from training. His friend and his girlfriend at the time were there to witness. My parents had me two years later.

My mom was a kindergarten teacher. She loved working with small kids. She always brought home something the kids made. They would give it to her or to me. I kept a few of them.

We used to go camping every summer. It was one of the many things we love to do. We'd go until I went off to college. then they'd go themselves. It was like a second honeymoon for them. They still loved each other so much after being married for so long. I only hope that someday I'd find that kind of love.

When I went to college, I didn't come home often. I was busy with school, working, making friends and dating. I only came home for the holidays and even then I didn't feel like being home much. They didn't blame me and only said "I was spreading my wings" as my mother would said.

The year I was suppose to graduate, our little town had a number of robberies and break ins. They tried to prevent the break ins, by having cops patrolling up and down the streets. Even some of the neighbors bought guns in case. They wanted to feel protected.

Well one night when my parents went out to dinner, the robbers decided to hit my parent's house. They didn't find much, which I'm sure of, and took whatever they thought had value. My parents decided to come home early that night, right when the robbers were coming out.

My dad saw someone coming out then running back in the house. He stopped a few houses down, got his gun out of the glove box, told my mom to stay in the car and got out. After five minutes of being inside, my mom heard gun shots. She panicked and thought it was my dad. She ran out of the car and in the house. My dad only saw one guy but not the other one at the time. when my dad shot one, the other guy shot him and then my mom when she ran into the house. Someone in the neighborhood heard the gun shots, call the police and then went to go help. When the other robber ran out of the house, the neighbor fired his gun at him. The neighbor didn't kill the robber only wounded him, aiming his head until the cops showed up.

I was at home study when they called. I drove straight to town that night and stayed at a friend's house. I couldn't go in the house to see what had happened. I still can't to this day. I really did try to walk in the house but once I saw the yellow tape, I couldn't walk in. I had a panic attack and stayed by the sidewalk while my friend walked in for me.

I buried them two days later. Everyone in Forks was there. They loved both of my parents and said the usually, "I'm sorry for your lose" or "if you need anything let us know". I just nodded or half smiled. I couldn't look at them.

A family friend has been taking of the house. Doing the yard work or repairs if needed. When I go to Forks, I stay with my friend then leave. I try every time to go inside their home. But it hurts too much. I'll either make it to the door or stand in the drive way before I have an attack. I can't face the fact they're gone.

About six months after my parents died, I finished college online. I couldn't go back to school. It felt like almost everyone knew what happened and where giving me pity looks. I didn't need it. I got a job working from home. I didn't want to go out to an office and see people. I mostly hide.

This weekend I decided to come to forks to get away. I needed time to think. my friend said I needed time to regroup what ever that means.

I was sitting down when I saw something coming towards me. I thought it was my friend. He was suppose to come get me, letting me know when it's time to head back home. I was already here for two days.

Who ever this person was, was not my friend. I heard a gasp and looked up.

I gasp too and fainted.

**Beth (Sunday)**

I have been living in Port Angles for a two weeks now. I was living in Chicago, while I went to college. Before that, I was living in New York. I moved around a lot with my dad being military.

My mother passed away from cancer when I was ten. So my father had to raise me mostly. He didn't get married again. He said he didn't want to risk being with someone who wouldn't approve of me. So he has been single for fifteen years. He always uses me as an excuse but what I believe, he loved my mother so much that he didn't want to find anyone else. My father has been my best friend through everything. Whenever we moved, we would have our movie night before he started work or I started school. We would watch our family movies of them before they had me, then of me growing up. I would cry every time I saw her.

it was hard for him to raise me, he did his best. Most of the guys he worked with were like uncles to me. Their wives were like aunts. They explained things to me while growing up. So my dad didn't feel awkward on some of those women talks. They were a great family to me.

I found out I was adopted a year ago when I came home from a doctors appointment. They did some blood test cause I thought I was pregnant from my ex boyfriend. When the test came back saying I was, I panic. When I told my ex, he said he didn't want to be a dad. He didn't want to be tied down, so I packed up and left. My dad didn't know and I had no friends so it was easy for me to leave.

I wanted to tell my dad about it but didn't want him to be disappointment in me. When I was four months, I lost the baby. I had woke up one morning with really bad craps. I went to the hospital that night. They said I lost the baby. I didn't know how. I was so depressed. I didn't go to work or call home. My father paid me a surprise visit. The hospital called him and told him about the baby. He was upset that I couldn't go to him for help. He stayed with me in the hospital until they released me. even stayed longer until I was better. We eventually talked about everything. He decided to come clean about me being adopted.

I was upset that he lied to me all those years but understood that if it wasn't for them, who knows what kind of life I would've had. I'm thankful that they took me in. he told me how my mom and him couldn't have children. They tried for years but couldn't. one of their friends suggested adopting. Their friend had adopted a child and gave my parents the info to try themselves. They thought about it for awhile and checked out the place. When they found me, they fell in love.

My dad gave me the paper work to find my real parents. I went to the orphanage to look them up, only to find the place closed down ten years ago. My parents had left me when I was a baby and didn't want to be found. I hired a private investigated to look for them. Maybe they could found my parents or any family members. then I can find out why they left me. It took six months to tracked them down in Washington. That's where I am now.

My dad wanted to help out as much as he can. He retired from the military five years ago. He wanted to move down here with me. He lives in a town called Forks while I moved to Port Angles. He said that he checked the place out online and found they have a great fishing area. Which was a plus for him.

While I was in Forks, I decided to go to the beach. It seemed like a nice place to go and relax. I was walking along the beach and saw someone sitting down. I figure since I can't remember how to get to the freeway, that I'd ask.

I walked up to this person and saw it was a girl. She looked sad and lost. I thought I'd talk to her for a while. I went up to her and was about to say something when I saw her face. I thought I was dreaming. She looked just like me, everything about her. I gasp and was going to say something, when she looked at me, gasp too and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the second chapter. I had messed up. Thank you SagaObsessed for letting me know. I hope you like this chapter too. **

**Bella (still Sunday)**

I felt someone shaking me. I felt around for my blanket thinking I was in bed but I felt sand. I still felt someone shake me again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw me looking at me.

I sat up quickly knocking heads with me.

"ow" she said.

"oh, that's going to leave a mark" I said rubbing my head.

"no kidding" she said rubbing hers.

I tired standing up again, looking at me. She looked just like me but with shoulder length brown hair with red streaks. Mine is a little longer. Her eyes are dark brown with gold flicks in them. Mine are lighter. She was looking at me, probably sizing me up.

We walk around, looking at each other. I'm trying to figure out how she looked just like me. I don't know anyone in our family who would've had twins or if she's related somehow.

"is it me or do you find this weird" I said

"no, it's weird." she said. At least she doesn't sound like me.

"who are you and why do you look like me" I said

"I could say the same. But since you asked, my name is Elizabeth Morgan. But people call me, Beth. And you"

"I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella" I said.

"well nice to met you, Bella" Beth said holding out her hand.

"you too, Beth" I said.

We both shook hands. It was weird talking to someone who looks like me. We kept looking at each other smiling. That's something different too. We don't smile the same. I wonder if people could tell us apart if needed. I was biting my lip wondering how this is possible.

"I don't do that" she said. Nodding towards my lips.

"what" I said confused.

"bit my lip. That's different"

"I do when I'm trying to think. Or nervous. It's a habit"

"I bit my nails when I think or am nervous" she said.

"I play with my hair too. I just twirl it when I'm talking to a guy. It's not flirting I'm just nervous. Well depending if he's cute" I said laughing.

"that's different too. We don't laugh the same either" she said.

"oh this is so weird. I mean, you look like me but we act different. That's either a good thing or bad thing." I said.

"I know what you mean. it's differently weird but exciting at the same time. Have you ever seen the parent trap movie. You know with the twins sisters" Beth said excited

"yeah I have. I doubt we're twins sisters with divorce parents though" I said sadly.

"why's that. You never know we could be related"

"my parents died four years ago."

"oh I'm so sorry I didn't know" Beth said sadly.

"it's o.k" I half smiled.

"well if it helps any, I found out I'm adopted"

"oh" I didn't know what to say after that.

"well why don't we sit down and talk about things. We can get to know each other better" Beth said.

We sat down on the beach talking for a long time. I got to know a lot of things about her and she knew things about me. I felt bad that she lost her baby and that her jerk of an ex didn't want it. But at least her dad was there to help her out. I told her that I could probably help her, found her real parents. Since I know people who work with the police and it could be faster then waiting for a PI to find something. She was happy about that.

I was getting ready to leave when Beth grabbed my arm. I looked at her confused. she had a smile on her face. I just met her and her smile was scaring me. It was like she had some plan.

"I know we just met and all but I have this idea. Just hear me out before you say something o.k." she said

I nodded. Somehow I have a feeling I'm not going to like it.

"o.k. so I know we know are twins, we look alike but are different, right. Well what would you say in trading places for a while. I mean you can be me and I can be you. You said you don't know a lot of people and work from home. I could get to know Port Angles too. It would get me used to being someplace different. We just wont tell people who we are"

I stood there for a minute and stared at her with my mouth open. She can't be serious. I mean, this could end bad.

"are you crazy. I don't know a lot of people but people will know the difference between us. Don't you think. Let's just say I went up to your dad and we started talking don't you think he would notice. Or if you went up to my friends, don't you think they'll too." I said getting upset.

"not really. We don't do it for long. One week. That's it. My dad lives in forks so I can see him anytime I want. And your friends wont know either. Haven't you ever wanted to be someone else for one day. Just to see how the person lives. Just to be someone else. This's what we will do, so it wont get confusing"

We sat down again, Beth thought of the plan. At first it sounded crazy but now, it sounded interesting. I can get away from Seattle for one week. She can go Port Angles to get to know the place. I just hope this plan of hers doesn't back fire somehow.

"O.k. let's just say we do this, how are we going to keep in contact just in case something happens" I said.

"here hand me your phone" Beth said. I handed it to her. She typed her number and called hers on it.

"now we have each others number. We can text each other but call if it's really important."

"how about emails. That way if I found something, I can email you the info" I said

She took out a piece of paper, wrote her email and handed it to me.

"any questions" she said smiling.

Everything she said sounds interested. I can pretend to be someone else for a while and just forget. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this somehow.

"O.k. one week. But if and when things get complicated, we switch back. If we're going to do this, we need to know about the people we'll be running into. Like is there anyone I need to know that I have to pretend to be you"

"I moved into my place two weeks ago. I'm still learning the area. I haven't met my neighbors yet. I've seen them a few times but haven't talked to them. So you're clear. Plus I'm trying to look for work too. So that wont be a problem. And before you ask about rent and bills, it's covered by my dad until I can get a job. Now what about you"

"well I'm here staying with my family friend Jacob Black. He was suppose to come get me, so you might see him. He knows everything about me. We grew up together. We never dated just stayed friends. He's the only one I know. Oh and of course, Mike Newton. He lives in my apartment building. He's annoying. He has been trying go out with me. I keep telling him no, so be on the look out for him" I said.

We talked a little longer until I notice it was getting late. Jacob should be getting here soon. We talked about meeting again here at the beach to exchanged cars and id's. So for one week, I'm going to be Beth Morgan. I really hope this doesn't blow up at us.

* * *

**Beth (Sunday)**

I can't believe I thought of this plan. I remember seeing the movie the parent trap and thought, it would be fun to switch places with a twin to see how they live. I mean I have a great life with my dad and all but sometimes you just have to wonder what the other person's life is like too. Plus Bella seems to be a cool person to change places with.

I felt bad that her parents passed away along with my mom. So we can relate. This plan is only for a week too. It's not like anything will happen. My dad is in forks, so I can call him if I need too. I haven't met my neighbors so that shouldn't be a problem. Unless they decide to be friendly and introduce themselves while Bella is me. Then that's going to be interesting.

We talked some more about each other. It started getting late when Bella noticed someone walking towards the beach. She pulled me aside so this person couldn't see us.

"that's probably Jacob. He goes by Jake. He calls me Bells. He uses my full name when I don't feel like talking. I doubt you'll see Billy, Jake's dad. So no worry there."

I saw a tall guy, russet skin, long black hair tied to the back walking towards us. He's really good looking. I wonder why doesn't Bella date him.

I hear him call her name. I look at her and see what she wanted do. She pushes me out of hiding and points to Jacob. She wants to see if this switch thing work. I walk up to Jacob. He sees me and smiles. He has a nice smile. He hugs me really close, I can feel his warm body. It sends my body tingling all over.

He lets go, looking at me, smiling. I smile, looking up at him.

"you look different. More relaxed. Did you enjoy your time here." he said.

"yeah, it was what I needed thanks, Jake" I said smiling. He smiles back and grabs my hand.

He walks me back to Bella's truck. I look at the thing and cringe. It looks old. He lets go of my hand and opens my door. We stand there for a minute and I wonder if he notices I'm not Bella. He smiles at me and I look at him. I glance behind him, seeing Bella standing there watching. She looked nervous.

"well I'm glad you came to visit. I have been telling you to come and see us more but I know it's still hard to come home" he said. He smiled sadly.

"I know. It's still hurts when I think about them. But I'm glad that I have you as a friend to help me pull through this" I said. I put my hand on his arm. He seems happy by that jester.

"well you know I'd do anything for you, Bells. You're family. you know that. If you ever need anything. I'm here" he said, putting his hand on my face. I lean into his touch.

I look over at Bella again and she looks sad. I don't know if it's the touch or that he's buying it. He pulls away and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"well you're stuff is in the truck. Have a safe trip home and call me when you get there o.k. or I'll drive up to check on you" he said pulling me into another hug. I hug him back and smile. I look over at Bella again and she's smiling a little. I guess he did buy the act.

Jake lets go, walks back to his car, drives off waving. I wave back until he's gone. I turn around and see Bella coming towards me.

"I can't believe he bought that you're me. I mean he knows me and he thought you were me" she said surprised.

"I guess I pulled you off good." I said smiling

"I guess" she said looking sad.

"hey we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Just say the word"

"it's not that, it's just shocking that he bought it. I've know him for so long and it's just weird, that's all"

" I know it's weird. But it's only a week. If you don't feel right about this we can switch back and tell Jake it was a joke we were playing that day. If he gets mad just tell him, it was my idea so he isn't mad at you. And what is with this truck. Couldn't you get something better. I mean it looks hundred years old" I said laughing.

"well Jake would buy the joke thing. When he sees us, he would think it was a big joke. And what do you mean about my truck, my dad bought that truck for me from Jacob. It's the only thing I have that….."

"oh, shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." I said looking away.

"no, it's fine. You didn't know. Anyways, it's just a week and we can do this, right. Everything will be fine" she said. She was trying to convince herself more then me.

"yeah, don't worry. I give you permission to look around my house. Make yourself feel at home. I don't have secrets or anything. That way if you need anything, you know where everything is" I said.

"the same too. Except there is a box in my extra bedroom, all I ask is please don't touch it. It's personal and I haven't touched it since. Well you know" she said looking sad.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She needed it. I was able to get over my mother's death with the help from my dad but some days it's hard. Bella lost both parents. It has to be harder for her. She cried on my shoulder while I comforted her.

When she's done, she starts to laugh at my shirt and says she'll buy me a new one. I wave it off as no big deal. We tell each other more things about our homes, get into each others cars and drive off.

I'm trusting her with my home like she is with hers. I think we can be good friends too even if it is weird we look the same. Bella writes down her address and how to get there. I hope I can figure out how to go from point A to Point B.

Her Apartment building is small but looks friendly. I walk to the elevator, press the number 2. She said she hates to view from her window but loves it on the roof. I'll have to check it out sometime.

When I get off the elevator, some blonde hair guy walks out of his apartment and smiles big when he sees me.

"Bella, you look different today. Did you do something with your hair. It looks good" the guy said.

I look at him strangely. I wonder if this is Mike that Bella mentioned.

"um, yeah, I uh… cut it and add highlights. You know something different for a change" I said.

"well it looks good. Hey, I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow night. I thought we can go out to eat or something" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"uh, Mike, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm busy tomorrow. Sorry" I said walking away.

"what about Tuesday" he calls back.

Yep, that is Mike. Damn she wasn't joking about him. I walked fast to Bella's door, grabbed her keys and put them in the lock. I turned around and Mike was next to my door, waiting for my answer.

"well I don't know. Let me think about it" I said. I walked in before I can get an answer.

Her place looked homey. Small living and kitchen. The bedroom had a connected bathroom. The spare room is her office. There's a small dresser with men's clothes in there too. She said Jake comes down to visit and stays with her sometimes. The extra bathroom looked like it hadn't been used for a while. She said she doesn't have many friends and is at home mostly.

I walk around and see pictures everywhere. Of her and her parents, Jake and her, Jake and some people. I wonder if they're his parents, and a few other people. I'm going to have to ask her someday about them. I see mostly pictures of her and her parents. They must have been really great people.

I notice it's getting late and decided to head to bed. I didn't know if it was alright to sleep in her room or the couch. I didn't want to intrude that much. We had forgot to exchange clothes too. I looked through her clothes and noticed we're the same size too. I changed into a shirt and shorts, took her blanket and crashed on the couch. I'll call her tomorrow and ask if I can sleep in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella (still Sunday)**

It was weird seeing Jake close to Beth. I couldn't believe he bought that she was me. He should have known, when he touched her face, I always move back a little so he couldn't touch me. But she leaned into him. I wasn't jealous or anything, it's just weird for me to see that. I've known Jake for a long time. He's always been there for me when I needed a friend. I never had romantic feelings for him. I've thought of him like a brother. I thought he had some feeling for me too. But I could've been wrong.

Like Beth said it's only for a week. We've become good friends in the short amount of time. I'm hoping this plan, this doesn't blow up in our faces. I'm just afraid that if someone finds out that they've been tricked, then it'll not only hurt their feelings but mine too because I went along with this plan.

I drove her car to her apartment. It's a big place. She said she lives on the fifth floor. We had forgotten to exchange clothes so I'd have to wear hers. I hope she doesn't mind but then again, she has to be me and wear my clothes too.

I walk in the elevator when someone asked to hold the door. I press the button holding it and in walks the most handsome man I have ever seen. He's tall, bronze hair, green eyes, light skin and really, really good looking. I'm still holding the button when he clears his throat. I shake my head and let go. I put my head down blushing. he reaches over presses the fifth button. My hair is covering my face when he moves back. I looked up a little to see if I can see him from the mirror. He's still smiling. I blush, looking down again.

When the elevator stops at our floor, I get out fast and walk to Beth's place. I dig in my purse for her keys, putting them in the lock. I could feel someone watching me. I look up and see the guy from the elevator watching me from his door. He smiles at me and I look down again. I was about to walk in when he starts to talk to me.

"um, Hi, are you new in the building. I've never seen you before." he said.

"um, yeah. I moved in two weeks ago" I said looked up at him.

"where are you from, if you're not from here" he said, coming closer to me.

"Chicago, my father and I moved down here about a month ago" I said. I remembered what Beth told me.

"does he live here with you" he said nervously moving back.

"no, he lives in forks, something about fishing. I moved here on my own" I said laughing. He smiled again, moving closer.

I'm still standing in the door way, watching him make some move.

"well what's your name, if you don't mind me asking" he said.

"I'm Be…." I stopped myself. I forgot I was going to say Bella then remembered I'm Beth.

"um, I'm Beth. Elizabeth Morgan. And you are." I said. I held out my hand. he picks it up and kisses it lightly. I felt a jolt of electricity rush through me. I looked at him wondering if he felt it. If he did, he didn't notice.

"well Beth, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen, Your neighbor. It's nice to met you" he said. He still holding on to my hand. We look at each other, smiling. I was going to say something when the elevator dings again and we split apart.

I look over and see two people coming out. One was short women with black spiky hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and bouncing with energy. The other was tall guy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin and trying to calm the women down. She sees me and Edward at Beth's door and smiles at us. They walk up to us and say hi to Edward. He introduces me as Beth to them and the women, Alice hugs me saying we're going to be great friends. I smile at her, wondering if she had enough coffee. Edward look at me smiling.

"don't worry she's always like that" he said. I guess he knew what I was thinking.

"hey, I am not. I'm just a very happy person, right Jazzy" she said holding the guy's, whose name I learn is Jasper.

"I wouldn't know, I don't pay attention after the first two cups of coffee" he said smiling at Alice.

She rolls her eyes at him. "anyways, it's nice to met you, Beth, we should go shopping sometime. You could use a new look" she said looking at me up and down. I blush backing away.

"hey, leave her alone. She doesn't need you're torture. Plus I think she looks great the way she is" Edward said winking at me. I blushed even more.

"ah, such a romantic. Anyways, give me your phone so we can met up sometime. I could use another female around. These guys drive me nuts sometimes" she said, pointing to Edward and Jasper. I reach in and grab my phone handing it to Alice. She quickly types her number, calls hers and saves the number. She seems like a nice person.

"I'd like that. call me sometime" I said smiling. Her and Jasper walked off to their apartment. They lived two doors down from me.

Edward and I stood awkwardly near my door.

"well" I said.

"yeah, anyways, welcome to the neighborhood. I guess I'll see you around" he said walking to his door. He turned around waving at me. I waved back and walked in, closing the door behind me.

Beth's place was modern, full of colors. Different then mine. She has a deep maroon couch and love seat. The lamps are black with tints of red. She has a small flat screen and a few movies. Some books and cd's on her shelf. I look at them and notice we have the same taste in music and books. Her kitchen was just white but the colors scheme were different. She had apples prints for her kitchen. She has pictures of her and her dad on the wall and a few other people around too. I wonder who they are.

I walk in her bedroom, it's all blue. I've heard blue is calming color. It looked nice. The bedspread was dark blue with black designs around it. The curtains were light blue. Her dresser are dark cherry wood. I walk in to bathroom looking around, she designed it with light purple. The extra bedroom had boxes in them. For someone who has been here for two weeks, she has decorated the place nice.

I walked in the bedroom changed and went to bed. I figure I'll ask her tomorrow about borrowing things like clothes and sharing her bed. She can use mine if she needs too.

(**Monday)**

I woke up the next morning with someone knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. I got up looking through the peep hole. I saw Edward there, standing. I looked at my clothes then ran to the bedroom to get a robe. I went back and opened the door a little.

"Good morning Edward" I said, smiling.

"Hey Beth, I brought some coffee for you. I figure I could welcome you to the neighborhood by inviting to breakfast" he said, smiling.

"but you said your welcome last night."

"o.k. how about a welcome to our complex, can I take you to breakfast" he gave me a crooked smiled. I simply melted.

I nodded letting him in. I looked over and notice he was wearing a fitted black tee shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He saw me checking him out. He gave me a smirk and I blushed a little more. I just realized that I was in Beth's robe. I excuses myself, went to the bedroom. I figure now would be a good time to text Beth about clothes. She texted me back saying it's alright that she thought about the same thing. I laughed at that, grab some of her clothes and went to the bathroom. I got ready really quick. I put on a white tee with light jeans and flip slops. I just put my hair up in a messy bun.

I walked out and notice Edward was looking at the pictures. I realized that Edward's going to know Beth and not Bella. I'm sad about this because I'm meeting him as Beth. A girl who lives in his building. When the week is over, he'll know her and not me. When he finds out who I am, he wont like me anymore.

Edward notices me by the hall way. he walks over to me, lifts my chin up and looking at me.

"are you o.k. Beth" he said. I feel awful cause he doesn't know me.

"yeah, just thinking" I said. I put on a fake smile, walking over grabbing my purse. He watches me for a while. I walk to the door, he opens it with a smile.

We walk out the building, walking towards a small café near the building. We didn't say much to each other. Edward opens the door for me, I smile and walk in. the hostess there, is younger and notices us both walk in. she grabbed two menus, showing us a booth. she took drink order and left. I look at the menu then look up. Edward is looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"what" I said.

"huh" he said

"what, you're looking at me. Do I have something on my face" I said, rubbing my face.

He smiles and shakes his head, "no, sorry I was just trying to figure you out"

"what do you mean"

"well when we're at your place, you looked sad, then you fake a smile. This time you're smiling for real. I'm just trying to figure it out" he said, shaking his head.

"you noticed that, huh"

"I can normally read people. But with you, I can't seem too"

I wish I can tell him that I'm not Beth that I'm Bella but since this was Beth's idea, I might as well try to pull this off.

"I'm just thinking about my mother. She passed away when I was ten and it was just my father and I. there are days when I missed her." I said with a sad smile. Half what I said was true except for I miss both my parents.

Edward reaches over grabbing my hand. He squeezes it reassuring me that it'll be fine.

I can still feel that spark from earlier. I smile at him squeezing his hand back.

The waitress came over, took our order and left. We talk about his family and what they're like. I avoid mine as much as I can. When the food arrivals, we eat stealing glances at each other. After we're done, I argue about paying. He said since he invited me, he should pay. I told him I'll cook dinner for us tonight as a thank you for breakfast. He agreed.

We left, walking around the neighborhood for a while. I remember there's a park near by and walked that way. I had to pretend that I was new and didn't know where I was going. When Edward mentioned a park, I acted surprised. His hand kept brushing against mine. I felt like holding his hand but didn't. I didn't know what he would do.

We sat down on the grass under a tree. He sat close to me, almost touching. I looked ahead and saw a few kids playing, people walking around. From the corner of my eye, I see Edward looking at me. He's been doing that lately. I blush and looked away. He lifts my chin up, looking at me. I look into his eyes. They are dark green with gold flicks in them.

"you know I've seen you around the complex lately. I've wanted to say hi but didn't" he said.

"why, wait you said you haven't seen me before. Was that some pick up line." I said.

"I, I, uh had seen you before. I was just chicken I guess. You're normally looking at something. You looked sad or lost. I wanted to know why. But didn't want to intrude somehow. So I guess I just watched" he said laughing nervously. "and no it wasn't a pick up line. I was just trying to talk to you"

"well I'm glad that you came to talk to me" I said. I sighed wishing it was under different circumstances. We stared at each other for a while. I was about to say something when my phone rang. We back away from each other. I look at my phone and saw Beth calling me. I looked at Edward then my phone. I give him an apology look and answered my phone.

"hello" I said getting up. I didn't want Edward to hear me if I say Beth's name by accident.

"_hey, it's me. I needed to talk to you about a few things I forgot to mention"_

"oh hey, o.k. I guess. You just caught me at a bad time."

"_really, what's up" _

I look over at Edward. He's pretending to be looking at something else. I really didn't want to him to hear half of this.

"um, I'm out with someone. Can I call you later"

"_sure. Text me later. O.k"_

"sure, bye" I said

"_bye" _she hangs up and I face Edward. He's looking at me smiling again.

"was it an important call. We could head back, if you want" Edward said

"nope, not really just a friend. She wanted to see how my weekend was. I told her I'd call later" I said sitting back down, next to Edward. I moved closer this time.

"are you sure. I don't mind really"

"no, that's o.k. I like spending time with you" I said blushing, looking down.

He moves his hand near mine. Linking his pinky with mine. I look at our hands and look at him, smiling. I can feel a spark running up my arm through my body. I like that feeling. We sit there enjoying the silence. I think about him and what will happen in a week. I'm starting to like him but afraid of what will happen when he founds out I'm not Beth. I feel Edward pulling my hand towards him and place it on his lap. I look up at him.

"why you're so sad again" he said concerned, rubbing circles on my hand.

"just thinking. I'm fine."

He raises his eye brow, doubting me.

"Really I'm fine. Just been thinking about stuff." I said shrugging.

"what to tell me"

"not really" I said shaking my head. I really couldn't.

"whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here o.k." he pulls me closer for a hug. I wrap my arms around him. He feels so good against my body. It feels like we both fit. We sit wrapped around each other until my stomach growls. I feel Edward shaking. He's laughing until I hear his growl too. I start laughing. He pulls back and laughs with me.

Edward stand up, dusting off the grass from his pants. He holds out his hand, telling me to take it. I look at him, smiling taking his hand. He helped me up, smiling at me. We walked back to Beth's apartment, holding hands. I didn't want to let go. Neither did he.

We walked up to the door, I get the keys. I almost dropped them until Edward grabs them holding them out for me.

"quick grabbing" I said laughing. I normally drop things or trip over things but being with Edward, I haven't yet.

"let me get that for you" he said. He opened the door for me, holding his arm out. I walk in giggling.

I head to the kitchen looking for something. I decided on some grilled cheese sandwiches. Edward looks around again at the pictures. When I'm done, I set the plate on the table, telling him to join me. We sit down and eat. I know there are something he wants to say. He has a puzzle look again. I set the plate aside and look at him. He does the same.

"o.k. what's going on. I mean you have that look again" I said

"what look"

"the one where you are thinking of something but too afraid to ask look"

"Am I that transparent" he said looking down. I reach over and take his hand in mine.

"yeah, you kind of are. What ever it is, you can ask me" I squeeze his hand to let him know.

"o.k. it's just, I know that we just met and all but I feel this connection with you. It's like, I don't know how to explain. Do you feel that spark when I hold your hand. Or some kind of electricity that flows when we're close. I like it, I do but don't understand it. I didn't want to say anything if you didn't feel it. I like you and want to get to know you"

I didn't know what to say cause I did feel it. When he touched me, I felt a spark but tried not to show it in case he didn't. when I didn't say anything, he took that as rejection. He let go of my hand looking away.

"I know I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just saying weird things. Just forget that I said anything. O.k."

I didn't want him to feel rejected, "Edward" I said.

He wouldn't look at me.

"Edward, please look at me" I said again. He looked at me. I took a deep breath looking at him.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I feel that spark when you touch me, or that electricity when we're close to each other. I like it too. I also like you too and I want to get to know you better"

"well then tell me about yourself" he said smiling. I black out for a minute. He's suppose to like Beth and get to know her. I can tell him some things about her and some about me. Boy this is going to be confusing.

"well my dad was in the military so we traveled a lot. I have been to a few places. Our last place was Chicago. He's retired now. We moved here because I found out I'm adopted. I'm here looking for my birth parents or any members. My dad moved to forks for me. He wanted to stay close and give me support. Also he heard that forks has some great fishing spots too. So that's a plus" I said half smiling

"that's sound interesting. Did you like the traveling"

"not really. I made a few friends but didn't keep in touch with them. Except for my father's friends. Since I didn't have a mother, the guys and their wives, helped my father out when he couldn't. they're a great family" I'm glad I remember what Beth said.

Edward was looking at me with such interest. It hurt that I was lying to him about me. I want him to know the real me.

"enough about me, tell me about you" I said. I really didn't want to talk about me.

"my mother is an interior designer. She owns her own business. It's a small business in Seattle. I would like to show you sometime. My dad is a doctor here too. He has a small clinic that he shares with three other doctors. My dad doesn't like the big hospital. He says it takes too much time and he wants to spend more time with his family. He likes it better" he said.

"that's interesting. Do you have any brothers or sisters"

"nope only child. But my best friend is like a brother to me. We went to college together, have been roommates and well, he's now my business partner along with his wife. My mom loves him as her own."

"that's sweet. Your parents sound great" I said. I wanted to cry cause I missed both mine. I was hiding it. I think he notice too.

We started talking about interest and what we both like. He plays the piano and guitar. He teaches at his store that he and his best friend own. They both switch days so they have every other day off. I told him that I'd like to learn to play, he said he'd teach me. I agreed.

We move to the couch and talk about music. We both like the same music except for rap and county. He laughed when I told him, I still listen to Nsync and Backstreet boys. I told him that's listening to them brings back memories. Plus I love some of their songs. I also told him, I like Bryan Adams songs too. That my favorite is Everything I do, I wished someday someone would sing it to me. He said he listens to Linkin park and Three days grace. I told him I like some of their songs too.

We like some of the same movies but don't like horror to much. I said my favorite movie to watch is Legend. I didn't know who Tom Cruise was at the time but loved the scenery and the love of two people. He made fun of me saying it was a cheesy movie. I stuck my tongue out at him. We both laughed at that. He said he liked the terminator. I laughed and said "I'll be back" just like the movie. We both laughed again. We talked more about music and movies until dinner time. I get up to the kitchen and pull out some chicken to make stir fry. Edward asked if he could help. I pointed to the cutting board to cut up some vegetables.

I start to cut up the chicken. Edward cuts up the vegetables. We both mix and stir, switching off getting other things from the frig. I got some plates, Edward grabbed two bottle waters. Beth doesn't have any beer or wine. I guess she isn't much of a drinker. Funny thing is, neither am I. we sit at the table, eating and talking about some things. After dinner, we clean up. I asked Edward, if he would like to stay and watch a movie with me. He told me, he had a movie that I might like. He went to his apartment and came back holding a movie. I asked what it was. He shook his head telling me to sit down. I sat on the couch waiting to see. He came back, holding the remote. When the credits came on, I smiled looking over at Edward.

"o.k. I laughed at the movie but I do like it" he said. I looked back to watch Legend. When Jack showed Lily the unicorns, Edward moved closer to me, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, resting my head against his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. It got to where Jack was in the forest covered in snow and a fairy was calling his name that I started falling asleep.

I felt someone carry me to bed. I wasn't thinking if it was Edward. They laid me down on my bed, kissed my forehead, whispering "goodnight beautiful" before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beth (Monday)**

When I woke up the next morning, my bed felt different. I felt around to find my blanket. It felt odd to me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in a different place. I looked around again and realized it was Bella's place. I forgot we traded places. Now that it's morning, I can look around her place better.

I wanted to call her up and talk about a few more things. We did forget to mention about each other's clothes and bed. I wanted to know if it was o.k. I walked around her living room. It's very plain. Her couch and love seat are beige, white lamps, wood table and stands. She was right about one thing, the view is awful. I can see trees, nothing but trees. I guess I have to check the roof to see if it's better.

Her kitchen is plain too. Just white. Her table it the only thing I like. It's marble with blue place mates and a big flower arrangement. I walk into her bedroom and it's light purple. It's nice. The curtains are light purple. Her bed is dark. Her rugs is grey. The furniture is an oak wood bed and dresser. I walk in her bathroom and it's yellow. Too much yellow. I hope she doesn't mind I redecorate a little in here.

her extra room is her office. She has a lot of books in there. I think I have about half of them. I know my extra room has boxes in them. I still haven't unpacked yet. I think I'm just waiting to see how long I will last here first. I want to actually stay in one place longer then six months to an year. My dad seems to like it here. I think I can get used to it, even if I don't find my birth parents. I made a new friend. Well a few. I just wonder if Jacob will be my friend once this week is over.

I received a text from Bella asking me if I don't mind her wearing my clothes. Funny thing I was about to ask too. I sent a text saying it was fine, that I was about to ask too. I grabbed something from her closet heading towards her bathroom.

I was about to jump in the shower when someone was pounding on the door. I grabbed a towel, wrap it around my body and step out. Someone tries to open the door. I freak out cause Bella didn't say anything about someone having a key to her place. I look for something to hit the person with just in case. I found a heavy book near the door. Someone opens the door slowly and steps in. When the person is in the living room, I throw the book at them. I hit their head and they fall down.

"shit Bella, why did you throw the book. That shit hurts" the guy said groaning.

I couldn't see clearly so I turned on thr light and shocked to see Jacob on the floor covering his head. I reach out, touching his head. He looks up at me and blushes. It's then I realize I'm in a towel. I blush too looking down. I excuse myself and went to the bathroom putting some clothes on. I just put on a big shirt and shorts. Jake's sitting on the couch when I walk out.

"hey, how's the head. I'm sorry about that. You just scared me". I said walking to the kitchen to get some ice, then walk back giving it to him. He puts it on his head, looking at me.

"it's fine. I didn't know you can throw that good. Normally you miss" he said smiling. I half smile. I forgot that I was suppose to be Bella. She told me how much of a klutz she is. I have to remember that next time.

I look at Jacob again, there's something about him that makes my insides melt. I just met him yesterday, spent maybe five minutes with him and felt this connections. It's weird.

We smile at each other for a while. I look over at his features. His hair is pulled back to a pony tail again. I felt like I want to run my hands through his hair. His eyes light up when he smiles at me. His lips are light pink. I wonder if they are soft and smooth. I want to kiss them. He arms are big and built. I want him to wrap his arms around me and never let go. He's beautiful. I place my hand on his arm again like yesterday and his eyes light up. If I didn't know any better, I would say he has a thing for Bella. Why she didn't notice I don't understand.

"hey uh, Jake, what are you doing here." I said

"I came here to check on you since you forgot to call me last night. You know I get worried when I don't hear from you." He looks at me sternly.

I look down ashamed. I forgot to tell Bella to call him. He lifts my head up looking at me. I can see that look in his eyes. I move back cause I don't want to give him hope. He's in love with Bella not Beth.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I was just tired. I was going to call but I've got a lot on my mind. Forgive me."

"you know I can't stay mad at you. I'm down here for other reason too. I finally got enough money for the shop we talked about. I need a place to stay for a week. Do you mind, if I stay here".

"um, sure I guess. I don't mind. Is there anything I can help with"

"you know most of the places here. I might need help finding them. By the way, did you do something different. Your hair looks different" he said.

Shit, I forgot about that. And double shit that he had to stay for a week. I remember Bella saying he comes and goes once in awhile.

"I, uh… I got my hair cut and put highlights in it. I wanted to do something different. Do you like the hair." I said. I shook my head so he can see.

He runs his hands through my hair slowly, looking at me intensely. I lean into his touch again and almost let out a moan. It feels so good when he does that.

"yeah, it's soft and beautiful" he said whispers. He starts to lean into me, I lean in too. We're about to kiss then I remember it's Bella, he wants. I back away and get up. I couldn't do that to him or to her. I look back at Jake and see a sad expression. I smile sadly at him. It's not that I don't like him, I do. He seems like a great guy, it's just I don't know if I can do that to him once he knows who I am. I excuse my self again and call Bella. I need to talk to her about this.

When I call her, she's busy with someone. I wanted to know who and if it's one of my neighbors. I've seen a few of them. Just far off, never close. I notice a guy with bronze hair a few times. He doesn't look at me, just his papers. I wonder if Bella met him yet.

I walk out of the room ready to apologize to Jake. He sees me, stands up, coming towards me.

"listen Jake…" I start to say. He puts his finger on my lips to quite me.

"listen Bella, it's time I come clean. I've been thinking for a long time about this and when you came down to visit this weekend, I knew I need to tell you. I need to say this and I need you to hear it. I have feelings for you. I've always had feelings for you. I've been in love with you for so long. I know you aren't ready for a relationship yet and I can wait. But I want to be the one that you come too when you're ready. I also came here to move closer to you too. I miss you and I miss being around you. Please don't shut me out, like before. Please let me in" he said pleading.

I look at him and wonder what Bella said to him to close him off. I had to come up with something and fast.

"Jake, you're a great friend. My best friend. I need time. I can't just say yes. What if something happened and we break up. Then what, you moved here for nothing. I can't do that to you. You have to move here because you want too, not because I'm here too" I said.

"I know, I know, you're right. It's just I can't stop these feelings for you. I've wanted to tell you for so long but was afraid. I don't want to push you so if and when you're ready, will you give me a chance. I can make you happy too" he looked so helpless. I could only think of one thing to make him happy. I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me tighter.

"I promise to tell you, if and when I'm ready o.k." I said. I really need to talk to Bella about this.

He let go, moving back to the couch, putting the ice back on his head. I watched him for a minute. I feel bad that he has feelings for Bella but she doesn't have those feelings for him. Would he have feelings for me someday if he knew I wasn't her. Would he ever consider me instead of her. He's a great person from what I can tell but would he like me as me and not as Bella. I sighed sitting down next to him. He grabs my hand, linking his hand in mine. I look up and smile at him.

"so what are the plans for today since you drove up here, other then the shop you want to buy" I said.

"well I was wondering if you want to do something tonight. We haven't been out in a while. So I thought we can go out to eat" he said excited.

"I don't know, I guess if you want too" I said. I remember Bella saying she hardly went out. She normally stays in.

"well I know this place we can go. There isn't a lot of people there. So you wont feel crowded. Please say you'll go with me" he said giving me puppy dog looks.

"I guess. What time" I said sighing. I was really getting good at being Bella.

"um, seven would be great. But for now, we can watch some tv for a while until then"

"sure, pick a movie. I'll get some thing to snack on." I said getting up. Did I just agree to a date with her friend. Now that's weird.

I grabbed some chips, candy and some water. I know it's only lunch time but I really didn't want to make anything. Jake didn't seem to mind either.

During one of the movies, Jake reached out and held my hand. I looked at our hands, they seem to fit perfectly. I looked over at Jake, he was into the movie but rubbing his thumb over my hand. I smiled and thought about tonight. I was excited I was going out on my first date. That last time I went out was with my ex and that was a year ago. I haven't dated in a while. I choose not too. I don't know what to do or expect. Jake seems like a great person but like I said, he has feelings for Bella. I wonder if and when he finds out about me, will he like me just as much.

It's four, when Jake said he had to leave to get ready. He kissed my cheek, said he'd be back around six thirty and left. I texted Bella, to ask her about Jake but she hadn't texted back or called. I didn't worry about her. What ever was keeping her occupied was probably better then worrying about me and Jake.

I took a shower since I didn't get to this morning. I noticed her shampoo was like mine. We both use strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash. I love that smell. I let the warm water run all over my body relaxing me for awhile. I got out drying off. I put on a pair of sexy red lacy bra and matching underwear. I doubt Jake will see them but they make me feel sexy. I put on a silk black, dress that went to my knees. I love the way it feels against my skin. I remember Bella saying she doesn't wear heals and put on flats. I curl my hair and left it loose. I didn't put on much make up.

I was about to grab my small purse when someone knocked on the door. I looked through peep hole and notice Jake. I opened the door and gasped. Jake was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He tied his hair back. I wanted to rip that thing out but decided not too.

In his hand, he held out roses for me. I took them and put them in a vase. He waited by the door with my purse and wrap in his hand. I smiled at him, meeting him at the door. He locked the door for me, held out his arm which I took. He lead me to his car, opening the door, helping me in. I was smiling the whole time.

He got in and drove. We didn't speak for a while. I liked it. He drove to a small restaurant called Moonlight. It looked like a nice place. When we walked in, the hostess noticed Jake first. She didn't see me. She looked him up and down. I cleared my throat until she noticed me. I gave her a glare and she returned it. Jake said he had reservations for two. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. She noticed still with a glare. She walked us to a table. Jake said he wanted a private booth. She huffed and gave us a booth. Jake let me sit first then sat across from me, smiling. He held my hand, kissing it in front of the hostess. She huffed and left.

"I was getting annoyed with her anyways" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know, it's cute to see you jealous" he said smiling

"who said I was jealous" I said crossing my arms, huffing.

"sure and that glare was for nothing" he looked at me knowingly.

"I was not jealous. It's just annoying when someone does that. Can't she see that you're with someone"

"I think it's cute. It's nice to know that you have some feelings for me"

"Jake, please. I agreed to go out with you. Please don't ask about what's going on. You told me you love me. And I, I'm not ready yet. Let me take this slow. I just need time, please" I said pleading.

"I know I'm sorry. I wanted this to be a good date where you wouldn't have to decide to wait. That you'd be ready. I wanted to show you a good time. I'm sorry" he said looking down.

"Jake, I'm having a good time, but please let me set the pace o.k." I said.

He nodded, reaching for my hand again. I let him hold it. I was feeling a little better. I need to talk to Bella about Jake's feeling towards her and what to do. I didn't think I had to pretend to be her so her best friend can say he loves her. I sighed mentally. A waitress came and took our order. She was nicer then the hostess and I liked her better.

We talked for a while. I was getting to know Jake better. I found out about his passions for cars. He wants to open his own garage and is looking for help. If I don't found a job, I can work for him. That's if he'll want to by the end of the week. I start to get sad again, thinking about what's going to happen when the week's over and we switch back. Will Jake let me see him or will he want to be with Bella. Will she want to be with him. Now is not the time to think about it.

Our food arrives and we started eating stealing glances at each other. He smile and I smile too. A few times we shared each others food. I got the steak with baked potato. Jake got ribs and veggie's. the waitress came and asked us if we wanted dessert. I got chocolate cake and he got ice cream. We shared again. I was laughing when he got some cake on his lips. I wanted to kiss them but didn't. the waitress came back and brought the check. We got up, paying by the hostess. She slips her number in his hand while handing the change. He ripped it up in front of her. I smirk and walked out of the restaurant. I met Jake by the car. He opened it for me, I got in smiling. He got in droving back to Bella's place. I was thinking about the date so far. It wasn't that bad except for the hostess. I'm going to have to ask Bella about that.

When we got back, I asked if he wanted to watch a movie. He puts on PCU. I was laughing my ass off over the movie. It's funny to see Davis Spade getting chased at the end of the movie. After the movie was over, I turned in. I had another day to get to know Jake. And hopefully I can get to know him better somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella (Tuesday)**

I woke up feeling around. I thought I was on the couch. I felt around again and feeling the blanket. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in bed. I wondered how I got here. I remember watching a movie with Edward last night and then, I guess I feel asleep. He must have carried me to bed. I felt bad that I had fallen asleep last night. I got up and got dressed for the day. I figure I would make something for Edward as a thank you for the day. He was nice, caring, and fun to be with. I haven't laughed so much in a long time.

I was cooking some cupcakes when someone knocked on my door. I dusted my hands off on a towel, opening the door. I heard a chuckle and looked up. Edward was standing there smiling at me.

"oh, good morning" I said blushing.

"Good morning, what are you doing and why's there flour in your hair" Edward said shaking the flour out of my hair.

"oh, I'm making some cupcakes. I was going to bring some to you as a thank you for yesterday. And I'm sorry for falling asleep on you" I said, still blushing looking down. He lifts my chin up, looking into my eyes.

"don't hide the blush from me. I think it's beautiful" he said. I blushed even more. "there it is. Your beautiful blush" rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I look deep into his eyes. I could get lost in them for days. I looked away trying to focus.

"o.k. enough of my blushing, what do I owe the visit" I said moving away.

"I wanted to know, if you wanted to stop by the store. Check it out, so you can see where I work. Plus my friends wants to meet you"

"you've been talking about me, I didn't know you cared" I said putting my hand on my heart in awe. He blushed a little looking away. "now whose blushing"

He grumble and walked into Beth's place. I started laughing following him. I walked into the kitchen, checking on the cupcakes. The first batch was done. I pulled them out setting them on the counter. Edward was watching me with an amused smile.

"what" I said tilting my head.

"what" he did the same.

"why you watching me. Do I have more flour on my face or something" I said, rubbing my face. He laughed getting up off the stool walking towards me.

"no you don't but I liked watching you cook. I wanted to ask if I can put frosting the cupcakes" he said smiling at me.

"did you used to help your mom cook"

He blushed looking down. "when I was little, I used to help my mom cook. Now it's every once in a while. But I do know how to cook. Someday I'll cook for you"

"is that a promise" I said looking up at him though my lashes.

"yes, it's a promise" he said smiling at me. He looked at his watched, eyes wide open. He looked at me with a weak smile.

"what's wrong"

"I forgot that I was suppose to be at the store an hour ago. Emmett's going to yell at me. I have to go, sorry. But can I call you later"

"don't have your number"

"give me your phone then" he said. I walk to the table, grabbing my phone, giving it to him. He dialed his number on my phone, called it and program my number to his.

"o.k. so can I call you"

"sure, I'll see you later then" I said. I walked him to the door, opening it for him. He stood by for minute deciding if he was going to kiss me or hug me. I decided for him. I reached up, kissed his cheek, walking back.

"see you later, Edward" I said. He leaned down, kissed my cheek too, smiling walking backwards to the elevator. I watched him get in smiling too.

I close the door behind me looking around. Being someone else for awhile, felt so different. I don't feel like myself. It's either a good thing or a bad thing. I know that I've been living in my apartment. hardly went out except for food and a few other places. I only go to forks when I feel like it. I'm normally in my apartment, not really doing anything. After my parents died, I just kept to myself. My friends tried to get me to go out and live again but I felt useless. I missed my parents. It was like that for a year. After a while, I just got use to being by myself. I did work from home but quit about a month ago. My boss keep making excuses to come and see me, to see how much work I was getting done.

I work at Crowley and Associates for three years. They're a property management. They buy, remodel, rebuild and sell homes. They've been after my parents house for a while. I keep telling them no, that's it's not for sale. They don't take no for an answer and keep asking.

I went to high school with Tyler Crowley before he owned his dad's business. He's been buying homes in forks then expanding it to Seattle. When I was looking for a job, he hired me. I told him that I can work from home instead of an office. He knew about my parents and let me. I just didn't expect him to have crush on me still. Even after he married the town slut, Lauren Mallory. She still hates me.

I finally had enough of his flirting and stopping by announced, that I quit the next day. I even said if he didn't pay me, I would sue his ass for sexual harassment. He said I have nothing to prove. Unfortunately for him, I had my web cam on when he was around, to record all the times he would touch me. he would sit close to me, brushing his leg against mine. I caught him a few times touching my hair and shirt, he said there was something on my hair he was trying to get, or there was a piece of lent on my shirt. yeah right, he liked to touched my arm while trying to get something from from the table, brush against my breast when he reached over to type a certain key on the computer, or when he put his hand on my thighs saying, pretending he didn't know. I had enought, I even told him a few times to stop or I would sue. he laughed it off. I recorded it all, even recorded the conversations of him asking me out. he said he wouldn't tell Lauren if I didn't. I showed it to Tyler, the day I quit. he didn't believe me. he thought I only had one copy. I have a few just in case. one went to Jake the other went to Seth. I trust those guys with my life. when I told Tyler, let's just say I got a good recommendation when I look for another job.

I've talked to Jake about him opening his own car garage. We made some plans to open it together. The guys from La push offered to help out too. I haven't talked to Jake about it yet. I was going to last weekend but then I met Beth and well, now I'm here, living her life for a week. Which reminds me, I said I would help her find her parents. That's what I'm going to do.

I got ready and left. I left the cupcakes on the counter thinking that Edward can put the frosting on later, if I see him.

I walked to Beth's car. I'm still trying to get used to driving it. It's a four door, blue Chevy Lumina. It's a nice car but I'm used to my truck. I left for the police station. I remember one of my dad's old friends used to work there and went to see if he's still around.

I walked in and saw a lot of people coming and going, some were at their desk. I looked around when a cop came up to me.

"can I help you" he said. I look at him. he wasn't bad looking. He had black hair, blue eyes, light skin and tall. His name tag said Wolf.

"Yes, I was wonder if Marcus Sands works here" I said. I wanted to say something about his name but decided not too. I'm sure he gets enough teasing from the guys here.

"yes, detective Sands is here, can I ask who's looking for him"

"can you tell him Bella Swan is here to see him" I said. He nods and leaves. At least I can use my real name here.

I've known Marcus since I was little. He's my godfather/uncle and closet family friend. He was also my father's fishing buddy. They went to police training together and stayed friends. He met his wife the same time my dad met my mom. they've been there help raising me, it's like I had two sets of parents but I called Marcus and Julie, uncle and aunt. They were also there when my parents passed away. They tried to help me out but it was hard. Julie, Marcus's wife divorced him a year ago. She said she wasn't in love with him anymore and moved on with a younger co-worker of hers. He was heartbroken. He moved out of their house and lives in an apartment. He let her have the house as long as he got the cabin out in forks. I barely talked to Marcus after his divorce. He just lost touch with everyone. I know how that felt. I remembered he still worked at the station.

I wasn't paying attention when I heard my name being called. I looked around and saw Marcus coming towards me. He has sandy blonde hair, grey in some places, hazel eyes, light skin and the same height as me. He walks over to me, grabbing me for a hug. The guys look at us for a minute.

"Bella, what are you doing here. It's a surprise to see you." he said smiling

"I'm here for a favor. A friend of mine is looking for her birth parents and I was wondering if you can help" I said. I know that asking wouldn't be hard.

"I don't know. You know there's a lot of cases that need to be looked at. And finding birth parents can be kind of hard"

"please uncle Marcus, pretty please" I used my puppy dog eyes on him. They always work with him.

"Bella, that's not fair. You know I can't win with that look. Alright I can check it out. What's the name" he said.

I jump up and hug him again. I grab Beth's things and hand them over. He looks at them then at me.

"you know she looks like you."

"I know freaky isn't it. I don't think she's related to me. You knew my parents. Do they have twins in the family, I don't know about. We both look alike but we're both different." I said.

"I'll look into it for you. Your number still the same" he said.

"yep, haven't changed it"

"alright, I'll look into it and then call you. When do you need these back" he said waving the papers.

"um, by this week maybe, just let me know o.k."

He nods, hugs me again. We talk for a minute and said we will catch up later. I walk out of the station to call Beth. She picks up on the third ring

"_hello"_

"hey Beth, how are things going over there"

"_um, they're great, how are things with you"_

"fine. I went to the police station to see if I can get some info for you. My dad's friend is looking into it for me"

"_that's great. I can't believe it. by the way, I texted you yesterday and you didn't text back"_

"Sorry I was uh, busy with something. I forgot about it. What's up"

"_I have something to ask and tell you"_

"sure"

"_well Jake came by yesterday and we got to hang out for a while. He seems like a really nice guy. Did you know he has feelings for you. I mean he said he loves you"_

I knew he had feelings for me. I just didn't know he loves me.

"I had a feeling he had some feelings for me. But I pushed them away. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought he thought of me like family, like I do. Please tell me you said the same thing to him. I don't want to hurt his feelings. I only think of him as a brother. Nothing more." I said. I started to panic.

"_I kind of told him that I, I mean that you need time to think but to tell you the truth, I sort of, kind of like him. I mean, I like him."_

"well, that's uh, great. I mean he's a great guy and all but what's going to happen when he finds out about you and me. I mean, shit, this is going to get confusing " I said. I was having a hard time as it is. Jake's a great guy and I think he'd like Beth too. It's just what's going to happen when Edward finds out too. Too much to think about, it's hurting my head. I rub my temple. I feel a headache coming on.

"_well, the bad thing is, he's staying a week too. He said he loves you and is moving down here to find a shop to open. He said he wants to be here with you or for you. What am I suppose to do"_

I dropped the phone. I stood there on the side walk and just spaced out. Shit, shit, shit, this is going to get complicated. I mean, Jake will know something's going on once he realized that I'm not there and it's Beth, he's been staying with her. I heard someone yelling my name. I looked around then looked down. Beth was on the phone, yelling for me. I pick it up, trying to calm down.

"hold on, I'm trying to process everything. Shit, o.k. hold on. Do you want to switch back. I know Jake pretty well and well, wait does he notice anything different about me. Did he say anything to you"

"_not really. Just that he liked the new hair cut. By the way, you might want to change it after the week is over. You could use a new hair style" _she said laughing.

"I guess I could use a change but do you still want to switch back or what. It doesn't matter to me. I'll just explain to Jake what's going on. He wont be mad at me for long."

"_no, no, let's just. I, well, we.. Let's just keep it this way for a while. I like Jake and would like to get to know him. please, I do like him"_

I was smiling for her. I'm happy that Jake found someone who likes him but under false pretenses. But then I couldn't complain either cause I met her neighbor and started liking him too.

"I guess we can stay but if anything I mean if anything happens, call me or text me. Let me know. Jake has a temper you don't want to mess with and I know what to say so he isn't mad o.k."

"_o.k. it's just I want to get to know him. I know he knows you and he loves you but I was wondering if maybe he'll like me too. Do you think_"

"Yeah, I think he would, once he gets to know you. I can't blame you really. Jake is a good person and he'll understand. Once we both explain it to him though. Anyways, I kind of got a problem. I met one of your neighbors and well, I like him too"

"_which one, is it the one with the bronze hair. I've seen him around along with a few other people too" she said_

"yeah, that's Edward. I spent the day with him yesterday. I also met Alice and Jasper Hale, they're your neighbors from two doors down. Just wait until you met Alice. She's an energizer bunny. Anyways, Edward's really handsome and easy to talk to. We have a lot of things in common" I said thinking of Edward. I started smiling, thinking about him that I didn't see him coming towards me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I jumped, turned around, seeing Edward laughing at me. I glared at him but smiled a little.

"_Bella, Bella, are you o.k. what happened" _Beth said.

I forgot she was on the phone. I looked at Edward laughing and then my phone. Time to play the part again.

"oh, Bella, I'm sorry about that, Edward scared me. I didn't even see him coming" I said. I looked at Edward. He stopped laughing, looking amused.

"_crap he's there with you. O.k. call me later then, if you're not busy" _she said laughing. She hung up and I looked at Edward.

I walked towards him, lightly hitting his arm. He put his hand on his arm, faking hurt.

" you scared the crap out of me" I said standing next to him

"sorry, I was going to get lunch and saw you walking. I come to say hi, but saw you talking. I figure, I'd surprised you. I couldn't resist, forgive me" he said pouting using the puppy dog look. I sighed and looked at him, smiling.

"fine, you're forgiven, for now. Anyways, I'm surprise. I was on the phone with a friend. I'd forgot to call her and instead she called me. I was telling her about my weekend and how I spent yesterday with a great guy I like." I said blushing, looking away.

He lifts my chin up, looking at me. "what did I tell you about the blush, don't hide it from me. O.k." he leans down kissing my cheek. "Next time, I'll wait until you're off the phone before scaring you. But I must say it was funny"

"ha ha, what a laugh. Next time just wave your hand in front of me. Even if you did scare me, I rather you then my best friend. He jump out of a room once, yelled surprised. I actually knocked him out." I said laughing. I remembered the time Jake come over to surprise me for my birthday only to be taken down by my right kick in the leg. He hit his head on my table. He was out for an hour. I was worried that he hurt himself with the table badly. When he came too, he said sorry he wanted to be here for my birthday. I told him never to do that again. He promised and hasn't since.

"So do you want to get lunch with me" he said. He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through my fingers. I look at him, then our hands. I know that after this week, everything's going to change. It's either going to be a good thing or bad. I'm just going to have to wait and see.

"sure, I'd love too" I said. He smiles leading me to another diner down the street. We walk in, hand in hand. His order was ready but he got something for me too. Of course he paid when I told him not to. He just shrugged his shoulder, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes smiled too.

We took our food walking back to Edward's store. It's a small music store but with a studio on the side for teaching people. They had a lot of guitars hanging around. Some pianos on one side and drums on the other. A few other instrument around. They had books and DVD's of how to by the cashier. I looked around and saw a few people trying to learn. I noticed a tall blonde at the register helping someone. We walked back to the break room. It had pictures of people smiling with Edward and his friend. A poster of famous singers. At the table, there was a guy sitting down looking at some papers. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes, dimples when he smiled. When he stood up, he was tall and husky like a bear.

"Emmett this is Beth, Beth this is my best friend Emmett. We run this place together" Edward said.

Emmett walked over to me, taking my hand and kissed it. I blush of course. Edward rolled his eyes.

"hey you've got your own to flirt with. This one is mine" Edward said. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I blush more and mentally swoon. He just said I was his.

Emmett playful slapped Edward on the shoulder and sat down.

"it's nice to met the women who Edward hasn't stopped talking about. You really did a number on him" Emmett said winking at me. I blush again and sat down with the guys.

"he's told me about you too. It's nice to met you" I said.

Edward puts the food on the table, puts some away and comes back. He takes my hand and kissing it. I look into his eyes, his sparkle just like mine.

"o.k. enough with the goo goo eyes. I want to keep my food down this time" Emmett said pretending to gag.

"like you and Rose aren't that bad. How many times have I walked in on you two making out on the table" Edward said. He raises his eyebrow at Emmett.

Emmett blushes looking down. I start to laugh. Edward and Emmett make fun of each other while we're eating. I haven't laughed so much in a while. When Emmett's done, he left and walked in the blonde.

"Rosalie, this is Beth, Beth, Rosalie, Emmett's wife" Edward said. I nod at her. She does the same.

"I left some food in the frig. If Emmett hasn't eaten it" Edward said laughing

"I'm sure he tried. Thanks Edward" Rosalie said.

"no problem. Can you keep Beth company for a minute, I have to check on a few things" Edward said.

"oh, Edward that's fine, I was going to leave anyways. Have some things to do" I said getting up.

"no, no it's fine, I could use another female companion to talk too. With these guys, it gets on my nerves" Rosalie said. I looked at Edward, he was smiling, nodding for me to join her. I decided why not I can get to know another one of Edward's family.

"o.k. sure" I said. I sat back down. Edward gets up, kisses my head. I smile at him and watch him leave. Rosalie and I are facing each other. We didn't know what to say. She breaks the ice.

"it's good to see Edward happy again. I guess I owe it to you" Rosalie said.

"he makes me happy" I said, sighing. He does make me smile a lot.

"I can see. Just please do me a favor and don't break his heart. He's had a bad break up not to long ago and well, it was hard for him" Rosalie said.

"what do you mean" I said curious.

"he was going out with someone for two years. Thought he was in love with her. She turned out to be a real bitch. She broke up with him three months ago, claiming she didn't love him anymore. He's been heartbroken about it. But lately, I've seen him smiling. I have to say, it's good to see him smile again. Just please don't break his heart"

"I promise not to" I said. We talked for a while. I like her. She's easy to talk too. I still had to lie about who I was but told her a few things about me. We talked for about an hour when Edward walked back in, smiling at both of us.

"looks like you two are getting along well" He said sitting next to me, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him then looked at Rosalie. She smiled at us both.

"what were you afraid of. I'm not that bad of a person. Don't worry I didn't hurt your girlfriend. Oh and Beth, you can call me, Rose" Rosalie said. She gets up putting her trash away. She walked out the break room, winking at me. I start to blush.

"I'm sorry about Rose in advance on anything she says" he said

"don't worry about it. I had a good time getting to know her." I said.

"sorry about the girlfriend thing. I told them you're a friend, I was getting to know" he said, sheepishly.

"that's o.k. I understand. She's just playing around I can tell. Don't worry about it." I said. I was a little sad that he said friend. I mean I wouldn't mind being called his girlfriend. But I just met him and we are getting to know each other. Plus after this week is over, what's going to happen then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beth (Tuesday)**

I woke up this morning feeling happy and confused. I had a good time with Jake yesterday and last night but the thing is, he loves Bella. I'm hoping I can talk to her soon. I'd like to get to know Jake better as me but for now I guess I have to be Bella for a while. I get up, grabbing some clothes, heading for a shower. I relax under the warm water thinking about what I want to do. I could just tell Jake the truth about Bella and I. she said he would understand. I got out and got dressed. I smelled something coming from the kitchen. I walk in, looking at Jake making pancakes. He sees me standing there, smiling at me.

"need some help" I said starting to walk over to him. He stops me, shaking his head.

"nah, I got it. But you can get some plates and set the table if you want" he said. I nod, grabbing the plates and glasses. I set them on the table then went and grabbed some orange juice. Jake comes to the table with a few stacks.

We both sit down and start eating. We didn't talk much just ate. I didn't know what to say really. I think I'm over thinking things. I'm just confused. After we finished, we clean the kitchen. Jake said he's going to take a shower so we can head out. He wants to check out a few places for the shop. I nodded my head, not saying anything.

He walks in the bathroom. I hear the shower going. I figure I should call Bella. I needed to talk to her about this. She calls me first.

I told her about Jake and how much I like him. She seemed to understand. Which was good. I just hope he understand like she said. We can both talk to him. I thought for a second to switch but if we do then I wont get to spend time with Jake and I really want too. I know I'm selfish but I wanted this for now. I'm also happy she found someone to help out with finding my parents. When I heard her scream, I started to worry. She started calling me Bella, which means someone was with her. I heard Edward's name and start laughing and hang up. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

Jake walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't see me looking at him when he walks in the room. How could Bella not see this. She must be blind not to notice how hot Jake is. I wanted to get up and take him to bed and not get out of the room for the rest of the day. I sighed closing my eyes. I really need to calm down.

"Bella, Bells, are you o.k." Jake said. I open my eyes looking at him. He looks concern.

"yeah just thinking is all. So are you ready"

"hold on, are you sure you're o.k. I mean you seem upset about something"

"yeah, just a lot on my mind. Really I'm fine. Just thinking. So where are we going anyways" I said. I stood up, grabbing my things. Jake met me at the door, opening it for me. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to get this day on with.

Jake wanted to take his car. We check out a few places in Seattle first. There were some that looked really bad. Half of them needed major repairs. like there were holes in the walls, pipes needed to be replaced, doors and windows were missing. I don't think Jake wanted to wait that long to open his business. There were two that had some promise in them. I liked the one that was close to Bella's apartment. I figure it would be a good place to start. The location wasn't that bad either.

Jake wanted to check out a few places in Port Angles too. He started to drive and I panic a little cause I didn't want to run into Bella. If we do then we're screwed. I was looking around trying to see if I remember any of these building. I saw where I live. I looked up to see Bella with a guy by the window. She's smiling and laughing. I recognized the guy as the bronze hair one. That must be Edward. We drive by really quick before she could see us.

We looked at more buildings. Some were o.k. they had a few things that needed repairs. But nothing major. I'm still trying to convince him about the other one in Seattle. I figure Bella wouldn't move out of there considering she knows the place better. The others weren't so great. They needed a lot of repairs and had nothing to offer. Except an crappy office with no a/c or the garages didn't have enough space.

We stayed in Port Angles for a while to go site seeing. Jake showed me some places I liked. I'm going to have to remember them so I can come back later on. We went to a music store first. I pick some modern bands like Linkin Park and three days grace. I also got some classical too. I like listening to it when I'm sad. It reminds me of my mom.

There was also book store we checked out. I bought some home decorating books. I also got the book, Funhouse by Dean Koontz. I've seen the movie and wanted to read the book. Jake saw my books looking at me questioning. I shrugged my shoulder, didn't say anything. I guess he thought Bella wanted to change.

We had lunch at a diner not far from where I live. There wasn't a lot of people here. I looked around and it was a quite place. Looked more like a old fashion diner where people know each other's name. we walked in getting a booth in the back. The waitress came and took our order. She looked at me twice before walking off. I guess Bella came in here before. Jake looked at me, smiling, I looked at him too.

"so what'd you think" he said.

"about what" I said tilting my head.

"come on Bells, about the places we looked at. Which one did you think would be great."

"oh, um, I'm not sure. What about the one in Seattle. The first one that I was talking about. The one with the apartment on the top."

"oh that one. I was thinking about that one too. I guess great minds think alike" he said. He grabbed my hand, rubbing circles on it. It felt nice but I had to stop it. He loves Bella. I sighed and moved my hand away. He looked disappointed. I gave him a half smile picking at the napkin.

"did I do something. I mean, I…" he said. I felt bad.

"no, no, it's just that, I'm still confused. I mean you told me, you love me and I.. I. I'm still thinking about things. Just give me time. O.k." I said. I reached over grabbing his hand, squeezing it.

"o.k. I'll give you time. just remember, I'll wait for you" he said. I looked into his eyes. He held such love for her. I couldn't do that to him. It's hard enough that I like him but he loves Bella.

"alright. uh, what do you think about the shops." I had to change the subject. It was getting too intense to talk about feelings again.

When the food arrived, we started talking about the shop with the apartment upstairs. The place was run down a little and needed some repairs. He was willing to fix them with the guys help. The apartment on top is perfect for him too. It's a one bed, one bath, small living room and kitchen. I can probably fix it up make it look like a home.

We left the diner and went looking around. I was getting antsy to leave. I didn't want to be seen. I grabbed Jake's hand walking towards the car. He stopped for a minute, looking at me.

"are we in a hurry to leave" he said.

"not really, I just want to go back to Seattle. We can check that place out again. The one I suggest. Then if you really want it, you can buy it" I said. I was in a hurry to leave. I just didn't want him to know.

"actually, I want to go to this park near by. I remember seeing it when we drove through here and we haven't had fun in a while. What do you think"

"well I don't know, I mean do we have too"

"come on, it will be fun. Just for a while, please" he said, pleading with me. I wonder if that work with Bella. It sure works with me. I sighed and nodded. He smiled wide, dragging me along the side walk.

I was looking around when I saw Bella and the guy holding hands down the street. I looked at Jake to see if he noticed. He didn't. he was window shopping in a few stores. I looked back at Bella and notice she saw us. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. I looked at her surprised too. She noticed Jake with me. I looked back too. He was about to turn around to look at me when I pointed to something in the window really quick. I didn't know what I was pointing at just really pointing. When I looked back, they were gone. I sighed in relief.

We walked to the park, Jake started running towards the swing.

"come on Bella, I can push you." he said.

"nope, you know how I am on swings"

"please Bella" he said giving me the same look. I looked at him and sighed again. Oh he's going to be the death of me.

"alright, but just this once" I walked over to the swing, sitting down. Jake grabbed the handles pushing me slowly. I smiled a little. He pushed on my back lightly. I was going higher and higher just loving the feeling.

Jake stopped pushing when I was using my feet. he joined me on the swings pushing himself.

I started slowly down, looking out ahead. I can see a few people walking on the streets. I thought for a minute I saw Bella and Edward walking too. When I looked again, they were gone.

I jumped off the swing hitting the ground nicely. Jake stopped looking at me. He was surprised that I jumped like that.

"I thought for a minute there, you were going to fall down. I was ready to jump off the swing to aide you" he said, laughing.

"I guess with all the training my dad put me through, it was bound to work" I said twirling around, then I fell on the ground looking up at Jake. He was laughing.

"or, I guess not" I said laughing too. He helped me up, pulling me close. I looked up at him, his smile was still there but his eyes held determination.

"Bells, hold on, I want to try something" he said. He leaned down towards me. I stood still, I knew that look. I know what he was about to do. He leaned closer looking into my eyes. I saw love but something else. He looked in my eyes then my lips. He leaned closer, his lip barely touching mine. when pressed his lips to mine, I kissed back. They felt warm and soft. I smiled against his lips. I felt him smile too. He pulled back looking at me.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now" he said, holding me.

"I, uh, hum" I said. I really couldn't say much. He pecked my lips once more . He let go of me, holding my hand. We walked back to the car, smiling. I'm happy but feel really stupid too. I sighed looking ahead. I really hope that after this week, Jake will eventually like me or at least want to get to know me.

We got to the car, he opened it for me, I slid in looking around the front. Jake got in, started the car, driving off. We listened to music and talked about the shop some more. he had some ideas for names and uniforms. I was learning more and more about Jake. I know Bella knows things about him but it just felt like they were for me.

We drove back to Seattle looking at the run down building again. I told Jake, this place would be better. It just needed paint, new furniture, some remodeling and it would look great. We walked around it again. He like the apartment on top. We walked up the side steps, unlocked and walked in. the place wasn't that bad either. Just needed paint and a good clean scrub on the floors, carpet and cabinets.

I walked around checking the bedroom and bathroom. The windows need curtains of course. The view was nice. The backyard wasn't big but perfect for storing cars. I think he wants to get a dog for protection. Like he needed it. I also wondering what the view would look like at night. I felt a pair of arms around me. I lean into Jake. We rocked back and forth for a while.

"what do you think of this place" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love it. I was just thinking about the view at night. I'm sure it will be great"

"I'm sure it will too. We'll just have to wait and see. I already talked to the owner and he said that we can get it. All I have to do is sign the papers" he said. I turn my head and smile at him.

He leans down, lightly kissing my lips. He looks at me, smiling. I'm so screwed. We rock back and forth enjoying the view. We stayed like this for a while. I was thinking about telling him the truth about me. I felt guilty about lying. I moved away from him and head towards the door. He looks at me, puzzled. I force a smile.

"it's time we head back. It's getting late" I said.

He walks towards me, grabbing my hand. We walk out the place to see the owner. Jake talks to him while I wait in the car. I get my phone out to see if I have any miss calls. I look and notice one from Bella. I call her to see if things are o.k.

"hey, you called" I said

"_yeah, that was a shocker seeing you two here. I didn't know what to do. He almost saw us. I pulled Edward towards a book store before Jake could see"_

"I know I wasn't sure what to do, so I pointed at nothing. He thought I wanted some jewelry. I was just trying to distract him"

"_ha ha I saw that. Edward was wondering why I was laughing. I told him I saw a book with a funny name on it. He believe me. By the way, you two look cute together"_

" so you do and Edward. That was my next door neighbor, right. Dang, I missed him"

"_hey you got Jake" _she was quite for a minute before she spoke again,_ "You know something, I'm scared" _she said low.

I looked at Jake, he looks up winks at me. I blush and smile. I know what she's afraid of. We like two guys who like two different people. I'm sure that Jake will understand but I don't know about Edward.

"I know, me too. I think maybe we should tell them the truth. I don't want to lie to Jake. I'm started like him, I mean really like him. We can tell him together if you want."

"_I think maybe you're right. We'll tell Jake first then Edward. I'm just afraid. What if Edward doesn't want me after this." _I can hear her starting to cry.

"I'm sure once we explain everything, he'll understand. Please don't cry. Everything will work out somehow. Listen I got to go, Jake's coming back. He's buying that shop you two talked about" I said. She screams in the phone and tells me how happy she is that he's getting his dream job. We said bye and I hung up.

Jake gets in the car, leans over and kissed my cheek. I force a smile and lean back. I don't know how we're going to tell Jake and Edward about this. Hopefully we can think of something.

I must have fallen asleep cause I felt Jake pick me up and carry me to my apartment. I put my arms around his neck leaning my head in the crock of his neck. He opens my door, closes it, moves me to my bed. I fell back to sleep a while longer.

I woke up an hour later and didn't realize it was seven. I smelled something good coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Jake setting up the table. I walk over, leaning against the wall. Jake looked up at me smiling.

"I got Chinese food. I figure you'd be hungry" he said. I smile walking over to the table. He pulled out the chair for me. I sat down looking over at the food. He got some of my favorites. I wonder if Bella and I have the same taste in food. He grabs some and puts some sweet and sour pork and some rice on the plate and handed it for me. I smiled thanks. We start to eat, stealing glances again. I keep thinking about what Bella said. I want to tell him but I want to do it together so there wont be any confusion. At the same time, I want to tell him my side before he blames us both. I put my fork down, move my plate over and look at Jake. He looks up at me confused.

"Jake there's something I want to tell you" I said. I grab his hand and thread it with mine.

"wait, there is something I want to say first, o.k." he squeezes my hand. I nod and let him.

"These past two days have been great. Being with you has been wonderful. I've always been in love with you and never stopped. I thought for a long time you thought of me as a brother but when you let me kiss you, it was more then I could ask for. I know that you want to take it slow and we will. I just feel so much alive when I'm with you. I know we know everything about each other and that's the great part. I know things about you and you know things about me. We wont have that awkward stage of getting to know each other. You're my best friend. My one true love. I love you, Bella. I know that if Charlie and Renee were here, they'd be happy to see us together. What I'm basically trying to say is Bella, will you be my girlfriend. I love you and want to be with you" he said all in one breathe.

I start crying because that's what I've always wanted to hear from a guy but it was the wrong person he says it too. He looks with hopeful eyes and I want to say yes to him. But it's not me, he wants. It's Bella. I don't know if I can do this to him. can I do this to him. I want to at least try this once for me. so I know how it feels. I can pretend for a while longer just to please him until he finds out the truth. Then we will see. I look him in the eyes, I see love but who is it for. I know I'm going to regret my decision.

"yes, I would love too" I said still crying.

"then why are you crying. Aren't you happy." he said pulling me to his lap. I wrap both my arms around him.

"of course I am. These are happy tears. I'm just thinking of my parents. They would've been happy to see us together." I said. I hope I can do this.

He holds me tighter, whispering he loves me over and over, kissing parts of my face. I try not to cry. I've falling hard for him. I'm afraid of losing him now. I think I know how Bella feels with Edward.

Jake picks me up and moves to the bedroom. He puts me down on the bed, holding me close. We don't change our clothes, just hold each other. I eventually fall asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella (still Tuesday)**

After lunch with Edward, Rose, and Emmett, Edward walks me home. I kept telling him that he didn't have too. That I was fine. But he insist saying that since I'm new, I might get lost. I forgot that I'm Beth.

We walk to Beth's place hand in hand talking about a few things. I keep looking at our hands. Even if he does say we're friends, he still likes to hold my hand. Not that I'm complaining. He starts making plans for tomorrow since Emmett is covering for him. I'm happy that I get to spend another day with him. We reach my place, I open the door and let him in.

I went to the kitchen and grab some water bottles handing one to Edward. I walk towards the window looking at the view. I loved the view. I have wanted to go up on the roof some time this week before I go back home. I sigh thinking about my home. The view is great. It's mostly some stores and a few apartment buildings but nothing bad. It's just the way the buildings are. They look old fashion just the way they would've been back in the days.

Edward walks up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I lean into him. Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking about cause I'm confused at times. He likes to hold my hand or hug me often. Kiss my cheek or wrap his arm around me like this. I just wonder what's going on. But I wont question it. I like the feeling of being close to him. He holds me close, kissing the top of my head.

"you know you have a better view then I do. All I get is some old guy doing sit ups in his living room" he said kissing my head again.

I start to laugh. "well then I'm going to have to see your view someday" I said.

"is that a promise" he said moving his hands up and down my side.

"yeah, it's a promise, if only you stop trying to tickle me" I said giggling.

"oh is that a fact" he said tickling my sides. I start laughing again. I move us towards the couch and fell back with him on top of me.

"say uncle" he said.

"never"

"say Edward is the greatest"

"never"

"say Edward is the best kisser ever"

"I wouldn't know, you never kissed me" I said wiggling.

"well that might have to change"

"Edward I can't breathe" I said wiggle again.

"oh, sorry Beth" he said stop tickling me. He still on top of me but I manage to catch my breath.

I look into his eyes noticing they're turning dark green. He leans closer, I can feel his breath against my face. I lean up to him pressing my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of his hands runs through my hair. The other skims up and down my arm. I feel goosbumps on my arms. Edward smiling against my lips. He moves his hand under my shirt, grazing my stomach. I run my hands under his shirt, running my nails on his back. he shivers under my touch. I smile at that. He leaves my lips, kissing my cheek, down my neck, nipping and sucking. I swallow a moan. I know we're going fast. I want to stop it but when he nips and sucks under my ear lobe, I lose it. I run my hand through his hair, pulling and tugging his strands. He groans pushing me farther back against the couch kissing me hard. He starts moaning Beth's name. I freeze and realize what I'm doing. Edward notices I froze and moves a little. I quickly get up, run to the room. I closed the door and lean against it. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I wanted it to happen with him but it's Beth's name he'll be saying, not mine. I lightly bang my head against the door. _Oh this is so wrong_, I keep thinking. I feel tears falling down. I hear knocking on my door.

"Beth, what's wrong. Please open the door for me" Edward said

I lean into the door trying to calm down. I'm falling for Edward already, I can feel it. I love having him with me but I know that after this week is over….. Will he still want me or will he hate me. Edward knocks on my door again. When I didn't answer, I heard him slide down against the door too.

"Beth what's wrong. please can talk to me" he said. I hear sadness in his voice.

I calm down before I talk to him. I get up, open the door and move to the bed. I want to feel his presence in the room with me.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just we're moving so fast. I'm confused. I mean one minute you're holding my hand, then say we're friends. then you hold me close, kiss my head but we make out on the couch. It's just confusing. What are we, are we friends or more. I mean I don't know what to think. I like being with you and hanging out. it's just… I don't normally do this with the first guy I like. And I really like you Edward, I want this, I want us." I said, motioning me and him. I had my head down letting a few tears fall. I didn't want to see his face, if he rejected me. I felt his finger lift my chin so I can see him. I tried not to look into his eyes but found it hard not to. He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry. I know it's confusing. I'm so sorry for making it confusing for you. I like you, I mean really like you. I want to be with you and if it means taking it slow, then we will, o.k. Please don't cry. I don't want to see tears fall from you're beautiful face. Please, I'd do anything for you, Beth. I hope you know that" he said, kissing my tears away.

I couldn't help but cry more. He moves me to his lap, holding me tight, whispering things to me. When I calm down, Edward lays me on my bed, kisses my cheek, my eyes lids and a few pecks on my lips. He gets up saying he'll be back.

I lay in bed just thinking about him. I don't know what to do. I pick up my phone to call Beth. We need to talk about a few things. She didn't pick up right away. I didn't leave a voice mail either, just in case.

I lay there for a little longer until I hear Edward coming into my apartment. I hear movement around the kitchen. I was about to get up when Edward walks in with a tray of burgers and fries. I smile at the thought.

"I thought you'd be hungry. So I went to the burger place down the street. Good thing they know me there." he said, smiling.

I smile at him, helping him with the tray. I patted the spot next to me. Edward sat down and we start eating. I turn on the TV and pick whatever is on. I normally watch George Lopez but he wasn't on yet so I watched home improvement instead. Edward took the tray back to the kitchen when we finished eating. I was smiling and laughing the whole time with him. He makes me feel alive and free. I love having him close by. We still didn't talk about if we're together or what. maybe tomorrow.

I started to yawn and moved down under the covers. Edward moved to help me with the blankets.

" I think I better get going. I'm going to let you sleep o.k." he said kissing my head.

"no, don't go yet, please stay" I said, clinging to his shirt.

"how about I stay until you fall asleep o.k." he said smiling.

I nodded. I moved over a little letting him climb in next to me. He stayed on top of the blankets. He wrap his arm around me, bringing me close. My head is on his chest, hearing his heart beat. He rubs my arms up and down, humming a nice melody. I start to fall sleep before hearing "good night beautiful".

**(Wednesday)**

I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept dreaming that Edward found out about me and Beth and didn't want to talk to either one of us. I called out his name a few times but couldn't reach him. I woke up a few times, looking for him, I started to cry thinking it was real. I wanted to call Beth but figure she was asleep too.

I woke up an hour before seven. I decided to take a hot shower to relax before my day with Edward. I step in, felt all the anxiety from last night leave me. I was feeling better. I got out and dressed. Since it was still early, I decided to check out the roof. I wanted to see the sun coming up. I figure if the view from the window was good, then the roof would be better. I walked out the door walking towards the stairs. I walked up, having that strange feeling someone was following me. I looked back and didn't see anyone. I walked out the door to the roof, feeling the morning air. It was crisp, windy and felt great. I walked over to a bench that was set up. Looking at the view was great. The sun was setting just right. I was smiling cause I get to hang out with Edward today. Nothing could ruin this day for me. But then I started thinking today is Wednesday. Two more days until I have to tell him the truth. Will he like me or even love me. I started singing a song I remember once. I thought it was sad, funny how it reminds me of this.

"_I'll be fine when you're gone_

_I'll just cry all night long_

_Say it isn't true_

_And don't it make my brown eyes _

_Blue" _I sang that part. I knew the whole song and just sung that part.

"wow that was great" I heard. I spun around. Edward was standing by the door. I looked at him wondering how long he was there.

"how long have you been standing there" I said.

"just long enough to know you have a beautiful voice." he said.

"oh, um, Thanks. It's Carly Simon. My mom loved her songs. One of hers was "nobody does it better" She would sing it when she was in a good mood. I'd dance with her sometimes" I looked down thinking about her. It's true she would sing and dance at a few songs.

"I'm sorry for bringing up sad memories of your mother. I'm sure it's hard for you at times" he said, coming close to me.

"it's o.k. it wasn't a sad memory. It's hard to talk about her but I'm glad I did. I'm glad I got to share it with you. Thank you" I said. I looked up and smiled at Edward. I hardly talked about my parents to anyone. Jacob knows my memories with them. Beth knows how they died but I don't share them with anyone else. that's the first even for me.

"your welcome. I'm glad that you shared that with me too. Thank you for that" he said. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. He kissed the top of my head, rocking us side to side. I was smiling again.

"come on, I have plans for us today" he said grabbing my hand.

"are you going to tell me what we are doing"

"nope it's a surprise" he smirked at me.

"I hate surprises" I groan.

"you'll like these one, I promise" he kissed my lips lightly. I swooned.

He took me back to my place opening the door for me. I grabbed my purse putting my phone and keys in there. I walked out, locking it before me. Edward grabbed my hand again, walking me to his car. He drove us to a diner a few blocks down. I looked at him, confused.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast since we missed it." he said. He got out, helping me out, walking to the door. We got in and a hostess who looked older notice Edward first. She pushed her boobs out, trying to flash him.

"table for one" she said, batting her eyes. It looked awful, I wanted to laugh.

"no, for two" Edward said. He wrapped his arm around me, bringing me close. The hostess took notice of me, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes are her, smiling sweetly. She grabbed two menus, showing to a table in the middle of the diner.

"um, somewhere in the back would be nice" Edward said. He flashed her a dazzling smile. She smiled back nodding. She lead us to a booth in the back. I sat down first and Edward sat across from me. She handed us the menu before showing her Boobs again. I was giggle from behind the menu. Edward looked at me, raising his eye brow at me. I shrugged at him.

"and for a minute I thought you would be jealous. I guess not" he said, looking at his menu.

"oh, no I wasn't. I knew that she was just trying to get your attention. plus you're here with me and leaving with me, so it's not like I'm jealous. I have you, she doesn't" I said. If fact I was jealous that she was trying to get him to look at her but he was paying attention to me. So I felt lucky.

The waitress was a lot nicer then the hostess. She took both our orders and walked off.

"so are you going to tell me where we're going" I said. I smile at him, batting my eyes.

"nope, not even if you tried. So don't think about it" he said looking at me sternly.

"what I was just asking" I looked away.

"uh, huh, sure. Batting your eyes wont work on me." he said. I pouted, looking sad. He looked at me again, sighing. I knew somehow I was winning. I was trying not to smile but I failed.

"I knew it, you were trying to weasel it out, weren't you. You're lucky that we're in a booth or I'd tickle you for that"

"good thing too" I said, giggling.

"oh really, you know, we're in a booth that's in the back"

"and your point is"

"oh, nothing just…" he said moving from his spot to sit next to me. He put his hand right on my ribs, gliding them slowly. I twitch a little, trying not to move.

"stop" I whispered

"no" he whisper in my ear. That made me shiver. He smiled, then started tickling me. I was covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Some one cleared their throat behind us. We both froze looking up. The waitress smiled at us, handing our food over.

"such young love. I remember when my husband and I were like that. We still are. He's a keeper, dear" she said winking at me. I blushed looking down. Edward grabbed my hand from under the table, bringing it to his lips, kissing my hand lightly. I blushed more.

"oh, defiantly a keeper" the waitress sighed then left. I smiled at her and then at Edward.

We started eating our food. Edward and I ordered blueberry waffles. We would steal a few glances at each other. When Edward noticed, I blush. When I noticed, he smiled.

After we finished eating, Edward paid. I told him, I could pay. He kissed my cheek which I blushed again and was quite. He raised his eye brow again, looking at me. He smirked at something and I was frighten.

"now I know how to get you to agree with me on anything" he said, smiling. I looked at him confused. He grabbed my hand walking out of the diner. We didn't walk to his car, he kept walking someplace else. I was looking around for a bit until we stopped.

"why are we here" I said.

"I want to show you something" he said. He opened the door to his store. Rose was at the register and Emmett was in the back booth setting something up. He saw us, smiled and waving.

"it's all set Edward. You know what to do" Emmett said, patting him on the back. I looked at both of them, confused. Emmett winked at me walking back to Rose. Edward brought me in a room, closing the door. He drew the blinds for more privacy. He walked to the piano sitting down. He motioned me to join him. I sat down looking at him.

"I promised I'd play and well, I thought today I would play for you. Plus I get to record it on cd, for you to keep" he said.

I smiled widely at him, hugging him close. He held onto me, breathing me in. I did the same. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. I loved that smell. He let go, started playing a melody I heard once. I close my eyes, listening to the music. It was soft and lovely. It reminded me of when I first met Edward and how he was always smiling at me. The song ended and I still had my eyes closed. I heard something click then felt a pair of hands cupping my face, bringing me close. I felt a pair of soft lips kissing me. I started moving with them. I reached up, running my hands through his hair, pulling and tugging. He let go of my face, moving towards my thighs. He griped tightly, bringing me close. We kept kissing for a while, until someone knocked on the door.

"Edward, I hate to interrupt but I still need the room in 30" Emmett said. Edward started to slow down the kiss. I did the same. When I opened my eyes, he was grinning widely. I'm sure I was too.

Edward played a few more songs, recording them. I didn't notice a recorder by the piano. How I missed that, I don't know. When his time was up, he excused himself to put the music on a cd for me. I walked out of the room, seeing Rose by the counter. I went to talk to her while I waited.

"hey, how's work" I said.

"o.k. it's kind of slow today. How's the date going" she said.

"it's great. I can't wait to see what else he has planned"

"that's great. I'm happy for both of you. So has he asked you yet"

"ask what" I said confused.

"oh, uh, nothing. Just something that I wanted to know" she looked sheepish.

"you know Rose, you are a bad liar, what's he going to ask" I said.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's suppose to be a surprise but he wants to ask if…" Rose was about to say but got interrupted by Edward.

"ready to go, Beth" he said kissing my head. I smiled and forgot what I was asking. He handed me a CD with my name on it and the title of the songs too. We waved at Rose and Emmett bye. Edward grabbed my hand again walking us to a small theater.

"what are we doing here. Isn't it closed" I said staring at it.

"nope, actually they're rehearsing. I know the manager here and he said he let me in. I know that you'll like this play, come on" he said, grabbing my hand. He knocked on the back door. A man older man opened it. He looked to be about thirty. He had black hair and blue eyes. He looked at Edward and smile.

"just in time, they're about to start. Just remember to sit in the back, o.k." the guy said.

"of course, oh Sam, this is Beth, Beth, my cousin Sam. He works here as a guard. He gets me in to see the plays every once in a while. As long as his daughter Cindy gets free lessons" Edward said.

"nice to met you, Sam" I nodded.

"you too, Beth. Edward talks about you a lot. I thought he made you up" he said laughing.

"ha ha very funny. Can we get in now" Edward said, rolling his eyes. Sam nodded, still laughing. Edward led me to the back row. A few teenagers were dressed in costumes. I wonder what play it is. Edward must have read my mind. He leaned in, whispering in my ear, "it's Romero and Juliet".

"oh" I said, I was excited he remembered. The kids started to practice. I lean up against the seat, folding my elbows setting my head on them. Edward sat back watching them too. A few times I'd catch him looking at me, smiling.

They were at the part where Romeo and Juliet get married in secret. I felt a tear fall. I've always loved that part. I felt Edward's hand wipe it away. I didn't realize he was close to me. I looked up and smiled at him. His thumb grazed my face, I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. I felt his breath close to my face. his lips touched mine lightly then were gone. I opened my eyes and pouted. He smiled at me, laughing.

"not yet. We still have other places to go, come on." he said getting up, holding out his hand for me.

"but what about the play. I was hoping we can watch the whole thing" I said getting up taking his hand.

"Saturday night, I have tickets for us to come back, I promise as long as you're my date" he said, kissed my cheek. I blushed and nodded.

We left the theater walking to a Deli down the street. We walk in hand in hand, smiling at each other. The cashier wouldn't stop flirting and winking at me when he took our order. I heard Edward growl besides me, putting his arm around me, holding me close. I kissed his cheek, leaning into him. The cashier still didn't take the hint that I was taken. Well sort of.

I went to find a table for us to sit while Edward grabbed the tray of food. I found one near the back but close to the window. Edward put the tray in front of me, sat down next to me, kissed my check.

"I swear if that boy keeps winking at you, I'm going to knock him side ways" he growls again. I find it sexy. I giggle a little.

"what, you can't tell me that you didn't like that guy flirting with you." he said, looking at me. I decided to play with him.

"I don't know. I thought he was kind of cute." I said smiling. I was pretending to look back. Edward grabs my face, kisses me roughly which I kiss back too. He grips my thighs closely. I slip a moan. He groans and stops with a lightly peck.

"I think we shouldn't go that far. Well not yet anyways" he said, winking at me. I forgot what the question was.

We ate our lunch looking at each other, smiling. The cashier slipped his number on one of the napkins. When he noticed I saw it, I ripped it in front of him. Edward smirked at him, grabbing my hand, walking us out.

He walks me back to my apartment. I look at him confused. I didn't realize that we walked around town.

"I'm going to drop you off cause I have somethings planned for tonight. So I'll pick you up at seven" he said, walking me to my door.

"what about your car" I said.

"I'll get it after I drop you off" he said kissing my lips again. He walked off to the elevator backwards smiling at me. I waved back smiling too. I opened my door almost walking in when I hear him call my name. I turn around looking at him, he blew me a kiss which I blew one back, blushing. He pretend to catch it, holding it to his heart.

I walk in the door, closing it, giggling again. He just makes me so happy. I heard my phone ring, thinking it was Edward, I answered it without looking at the id.

"Hello" I said, giggling.

"_hey Bella, it's Marcus"_

"oh hey, what's up"

"_well I have some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first"_

"the bad news first then good"

"_well shoot. I'll give you good news first. I found your friends parents" he said._ I was happy about that but notice he sounded sad.

"o.k. what's the bad news"

"_well her parents died a long time ago. It was a hit and run. They both died on impact. The driver was in jail. He tried to escape and got shot. I'm sorry about this"_

"oh, that is bad news. Did you get their names and places they're at."

"_yeah, I have all the info for you. Um, Bella there is something else that I have to tell you." _

"o.k. what's wrong"

"_um, Bella, Beth is your cousin"_

I dropped the phone without thinking. Oh shit!


	8. Chapter 8

_Beth (Wednesday)_

_**I woke up in Jake's arms smiling. I love this feeling. I quickly become sad because I know it wont last. I wanted to cry again but kept it in. I felt Jake stir. I looked up at him watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I hate to be the one to break his heart. I looked at the time and notice it was nine. It's been a while since I slept in. **_

"_**Good morning" he said. I look up faking a smile. Now is not the time to think about it.**_

"_**Morning. Do you want breakfast. I can cook up something" I said. I tried moving around. He wouldn't let me go. I tried moving again. He smiled at me. **_

"_**Come on, I need to get up. we have plans to take care. Remember the building we're supposed to check out." when he remember, I moved again. **_

"_**o.k. I'll come and help with breakfast." he gets up, going into the room to change clothes. I did the same thing. I walked in the kitchen getting the pan. Jake got the eggs and bacon out. I made the eggs, he did the bacon. We both took turns flipping both. **_

_**When that was done, I made toast, Jake got the juice. We set the table and sat down. I been smiling a lot this morning. It just felt nice and real. I liked having someone sleeping next to me, waking up in the morning. I wonder once we tell him, how things will be. **_

_**We start eating, not really talking about anything. Jake had something on his mind. I did too. I need to call Bella so we can tell Jake the truth. I hated lying to him like this. After we finished, we cleaned. **_

_**Jake went to the room getting some papers he needed. He saw me sitting down on the couch, crying. He kneeled down in front of me holding my hands.**_

"_**Bells what's wrong. Are you o.k." he said. I had to be Bella and fake it again.**_

_**I shook my head. I was trying to think of a way to tell him about me. **_

"_**Bella, talked to me, please. You're scaring me" he said. He sounded sad.**_

_**I tried to talk but nothing came out. I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I still hadn't looked at Jake.**_

"_**Isabella, either tell me what's wrong or.." he said. He was getting upset.**_

_**I didn't know what to say so I blurted out the first thing that came out of my mind, "I miss my mother"**_

_**When I looked up at him, he seemed to understand what I was saying. **_

"_**ah, Bells, I'm sorry. I know it's tough to lose your parents and it's still hard for you but I'll help you though this. Like always. I remember it was hard for me when I lost my mom too. You helped me out when I needed someone. Now it's my turn. I'll be here to help you, ok. Just give me a chance" he said.**_

_**I looked at him in shocked and in awe. I keep learning more this about him. He had lost his mother and was still fine. But Bella was the one who helped him. She's the one who needs his help. I know I can help her too, if she'll let me.**_

"_**I know Jake, it's times like this I miss them both. Do you remember how they were back then" I said. I wanted to know more about Jake and Bella. Maybe if he talks about some memories of them, it can help me learn more about him too.**_

"_**I remember one time when you were getting ready camping, it was one of your parents summer traditions, you invited me too. Your dad wanted another guy along since it was you and your mom. You hated but loved the idea too. You said you felt bad for your dad cause it was just him. I remember the sing along in the car and how it drove you nuts that we sang" he said smiling with a far away look in his eyes. **_

"_**your mom would make you sing by saying if you didn't she would tell me some embarrassing story about you. Not that I didn't know any of them. I was around for most of them. Anyways, you sang but still had a good time. The camp site was already set up when we got there. Your dad would call in advance to make sure everything was there. We got there and you and your mom would set up the food while your dad and I set everything else. After that was taking care of, they went out and explore. Do you remember when we heard noises once and figured it was them getting it on" he said shuddering. I laughed at that.**_

"_**anyways, that whole week, was the best time of my life. I got to spend it with you. And uh, to tell you the truth, it was the first time I saw you naked" he said blushing.**_

"_**you what" I said shocked. I wonder if Bella knows about this.**_

"_**I uh, saw you naked. It was an accident, I was going down the lake to take a swim and saw you there with no clothes on. You had just gotten in and I watch your lovely body swim back and forth. I was memorized by it. You do have a beautiful body, Bells" he said. He lightly touched my arms, hips, grazing my stomach. I lean my head back, closing my eyes. I loved the feeling of his hands on my body. I slipped a moan. He moved his body closer to me, leaning in to kiss me. He lips met mine and we moved together. His hand went under my shirt, grazing my skin. I felt fire from his touch. I reached out running my hand through his hair, tugging and pulling. He groaned bringing me to his lap. I can feel just how much he wanted me. His lips left my lips, kissing my neck, nipping and sucking. I know for a fact he is going to leave a mark. I moaned again, saying his name. he slipped Bella's name and I froze. I have to keep remembering it's Bella he wants. He felt me freeze then moving me aside. I look into his eyes, he was sad. I felt bad for him. This is wrong, so wrong. **_

"_**I'm sorry Jake but we need to slow down. It's just I don't think I'm ready yet." I said. I got off of his lap, going to my room. I couldn't look behind me. I figure Jake would take care of his problem. **_

_**I sat down on the bed, thinking of Jake. I really like him and it scares me to lose him. He's a great person with a big heart. Why couldn't I meant him when I was me and not pretending to be Bella. I laid down closing my eyes, I started thinking about Jake and his kisses and his hands. I loved having his hands roam my body. I loved the feeling it sent too. I sighed knowing that after Saturday, we probably wont be together. I got up and met Jake in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with his head leaning down. His eyes were closed, probably thinking. I cleared my throat walking towards him. I felt bad I had to stop us but it needed to be done. He opened his eyes looking at me. He grabbed my hand, sitting me down next to him.**_

"_**I'm sorry Bella, it's just I love you and want to be with you. Every part of you. But if you want to take this slow, then we will o.k. I don't want to mess this up between us. You are too important to me" he said kissing my hand. I'm so screwed.**_

"_**Thank you, Jake. That's all I ask" I said. I really need to talk to Bella. **_

_**We left the apartment, hand in hand. We got into his car and drove off. He went to the shop first, checking out what we needed to get. He went to the shop while I went to the apartment. Walking in was the same. But with more light. I thought about what I can do. It does need a paint job. I wonder what color he wants. It can probably stay white in the living room and kitchen but add some color in the bedroom and bathroom. The carpet needs to be torn out. I wonder if he wants carpet or just the floors. Too much to think about. **_

"_**so what do you think" I turn around and saw Jake there standing in the door way.**_

"_**it does have potential so we can work on that. What color do you want to make the living room and kitchen. I was thinking white but add some color, like black appliances. Or the dishes can be black. I don't know yet. What do you think"**_

"_**well I like your ideas. When did you get so clever about decorating. I didn't know you like that stuff"**_

_**I had forgotten about being Bella, "well you learn something new everyday" **_

"_**yep, hope to learn more" he said, coming closer to me, I moved back until I was against the wall. He put both arms out, trapping me in. he leaned down like he was going to kiss me. Instead he leaned down, kissing me neck. He rubbed his body against me. I started moaning again. I loved the feeling of his body. I reached out, grabbing his shirt bringing him closer. He reached out grabbing my shirt taking it off. Once it hit the floor, the rest of the clothes landed next to them. **_

_**I woke up an hour later with light touches against my side. I started to stir slowly. Jake moved his around my side bringing me close. I smiled against his chest. **_

"_**wow" I said. **_

"_**wow, indeed. I've waited so long to be with you like this" he said. I looked at him smiling down at me. I was happy but sad. I should've stopped this. I should've pulled back but I didn't. I wanted him. I just hope once he realize it wasn't Bella he was with, that he wont be mad at me. **_

"_**Jake, I uh" I said. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say I love him. I was slowly falling for him.**_

"_**you don't have to say it Bells, I know how you feel." he said, leaning down kissing me slowly. We got up, getting dressed. I blushed when he was looking at me. **_

_**We walked back down the apartment heading towards the shop. He had written a list of things we needed. But first we needed to get lunch since our little activity made us hungry.**_

_**We stopped by a diner near the hardware shop. We figure we can kill two birds with one stone. We walk in the diner, getting a table near the window. I've learned Bella likes the window to people watch. Sometimes her and Jake make up stories that Bella writes down. I haven't read any of them. I figure someday she'd let me. **_

_**Jake's at the counter ordering for me when my phone rings. I look at it wondering who could call. I thought Bella was with Edward today. **_

"_**Hello" I said. **_

"_**hey sweetie how are you doing" my dad said**_

**Oh, shoot it's my dad. I forgot to call him. I was suppose to call him yesterday to update on finding my parents but haven't heard anything from Bella yet.**

"**oh, great. How are things in Forks"**

"_**wonderful. I simply love it here. It's quite and peaceful. It's the best place to retire. Have you gotten any new info on your birth parents"**_

"**not really. I'm waiting to hear back from someone. They said they would call me if I get any news. And yes I'll call you to let you know"**

"_**that's great. Just checking how things are going"**_

**I look over at Jake to see if he noticed I'm on the phone. He was talking to the cashier. I thought she was flirting with him but when I looked closer, she was smiling at something he said. He pointed to me, which they both looked at me. I blushed, looking down. When I looked up again, the cashier winked at me, smiling. I wonder what he said. Jake was coming towards me. I panic, I didn't want to get caught talking to my dad.**

"**hey dad, can I call you later. I'm out with a friend."**

"_**he or she"**_

**Damn I forgot, he still gets protective if it's a guy. I can't lie to him either if I wanted too.**

"**he"**

"_**uh, um. Is it a friend or serious"**_

**I was trying to hurry to get off the phone. "um, I'm not sure. We're still talking about it. But um, dad, he's important to me. So please if or when you met him, be nice"**

"_**sure sweetie, I want to met him soon. So you better bring him by"**_

"**o.k. dad, I gotta go, love you"**

"_**love you too, bye" **_**he hung up just as Jake was setting the tray.**

"**so who was on the phone" Jake said.**

"**oh just a friend of mine. I had forgot to call them. I'll call them later. Anyways, what's with the look from you and the cashier lady huh" I said teasing him.**

"**nothing, really. Just saying how much I love you" he said. He blushed again looking away. I couldn't say it back. Not yet anyways.**

"**I know, I know" I said.**

**We ate our food, stealing glances from each other. I was smiling and blushing every time, he looked at me. When we were done, the cashier brought a chocolate cheesecake with one fork. I looked at Jake confused. **

"**I figure we could go for dessert" he said, smiling at me. I kissed him lightly then grabbing the fork. I feed him first then switched. We both fed each other, laughing when one of us would miss but kissed off where we missed. We finished our dessert then left. Not before I left the cashier a big tip. Since she was nice enough to bring it.**

**We walked to the hard ware shop getting supplies for the shop. I was in the paints when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Bella.**

_**Need to talk asap-**_** Bella**

**I decided to call her to see what's going on. She picked up on the first ring.**

"**that was quick" I said**

"_**can you get away for awhile. I have some news for you and it's really important. Where are you"**_

**She sounded so rushed. I wonder what's wrong.**

"**I'm with Jake. We are getting stuff for the shop. Why what's wrong"**

"_**I can't tell you over the phone. It's best if we are in person when I tell you this"**_

"**o.k. I'll just make some excuse for Jake to drop me off at your place. How long will it take for you to get there"**

"_**not long but we have to talk and now"**_

"**ok. Just met me there. I'll see you then" I said. She hung up. I wonder what happened. I ran into Jake getting some samples of the floor.**

"**so what do you think, hard wood or carpet" he said. I was looking at him then the samples.**

"**um, carpet. It would be better" I said.**

"**you're right. What color"**

"**beige, listen Jake. I just got a called from a friend that really needs to talk to me, I'm going to head home. I'll call you later when I'm done o.k."**

"**Maybe I can go with you to help out" he said.**

**I panicked. I need to think of something and fast. "um, I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't know you and I don't want to bring someone she doesn't know around. Let me talk to her first then if I need more help, I'll call you o.k." I said. I leaned up kissing his cheek. He pouted but nodded. **

**I walked out of the store wondering how to get home. I forgot to ask Jake for a ride but decided that I probably can find myself. I walked a few blocks until I remembered where Bella lives. I saw my car driving by then stopped in front of the apartment. I called out Bella's name when I saw her. She looked at me startled.**

"**hey" I said. **

"**hey, lets go to the roof, just in case Jake comes back early. I don't think we'll be ready for him to see the both of us yet" she said.**

**I nodded following her up the stairs. She looked confused, sad, lost, angry and scared. I had no idea why. We went out to the roof. It looked like mine but different. There was a table with a few benches near by. Bella sat down on the table reaching in her bag getting some papers and handing them to me. I took them wondering what they were.**

"**what's this" I said, looking at them. I read the top. It said, adoption form. I looked at her and then the papers. She seemed to figure out what I read. But she looked sad not happy like I was.**

"**Bella, why the long face. I mean you found them right" I said, holding up the paper.**

"**just read the form then I'll explain" she said. **

**I looked down reading them. It looked like any other form. But something was different. The names sounded familiar. **

_**Mother's name: Elizabeth Mason**_

_**Father's Name: William Swan**_

_**Date of Birth: Sept 20**_

_**Baby girl or boy: girl**_

_**Reason for giving child up for adoption: unknown**_

_**Emergency contact: Charles Swan (brother in law)**_

**There was more policy that I didn't understand. At the bottom, it only asked that I was named after my mother. That she wanted it that way. I was crying at the end. I looked up at Bella and she was crying too.**

"**so I guess we're related. Why didn't you tell me. I mean why didn't you say anything" I said. I was confused. I mean isn't Charles swan her dad.**

"**I didn't know. I never knew my dad had a brother. My uncle Marcus found the paper work yesterday. He was trying to tell me some how. Even he didn't know about my dad's brother and he was his best friend" she said.**

"**I don't understand, I mean you're my cousin. You're my cousin, wow, you're my cousin" I said smiling. She smile too but then turned sad.**

"**um, there's also something else. I don't know how to tell you but my uncle found something else" she said.**

"**what, what else"**

"**your parents passed away ten years ago. They were driving home and a car ran into them. They died on impact. I'm so sorry" she said. **

**She looked away giving me some privacy. I fell to my knees crying about my parents. I wish I would've found them earlier or at least known that I was adopted sooner. but I'm also glad that I found out I have family at least. Bella was looking over the view.**

"**Jake doesn't know about this. I don't think I'll tell him yet. It's weird to find out you have missing relatives that you never knew. Marcus and Billy were his best friend. I wonder how or why dad didn't say anything. Or what happened." Bella said. I didn't know if she was telling me or just thinking out loud. I got up walking over to her. She turned to me and smile sadly.**

"**so cousin of mine, what do we do now" she said.**

"**I have no idea. I mean do we switch back or do we keep going until Saturday" I said**

"**I have no idea" she said. We stood there looking out the view. We were both smiling at the fact that we're cousins. I heard someone calling Bella's name. she looked at me with wide eyes.**

"**Jake" we said at the same time. **

"**he can't see me here. Not yet. Oh shit. I have to hide" Bella said. She ran, hiding behind some crates near by. **

**I saw Jake coming out of the door coming towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head.**

"**hey, I came home looking for you but didn't see you there. I figure you'd be up here." he said.**

"**yeah, I came here to see my friend. She just left a few minutes ago" I said. I saw Bella smiling at us, walking towards the door. She waved bye then left.**

"**oh yeah, how did that go"**

"**it was interesting. I'll tell you about it someday when my friend lets me" **

"**o.k. I would like to met her someday."**

"**I think that can be arranged. Maybe sooner then you think" I whispered the last part. **

**We walked back to Bella's place. Jake said he unloaded the things from the store to the shop. He also said that we can work on the shop tomorrow. We walked in, I went to the kitchen getting things for dinner. I decided to make some steak and veggies. Jake came to help me. He came behind me wrapping his arms around me.**

"**this is not helping" I said.**

"**it's helping me" he said. He moved his body closer to mine, he kissed my neck, nipping in certain spots. I wiggle a bit which he held me close. He put his hands under my shirt, grazing my stomach, moving up under my breast. When he lifted my shirt over my head, we moved into the bedroom. Dinner already forgotten. **

**I woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed and loved. I reach over for Jake but didn't find him. I sit up quickly and looked around. I didn't hear movement, I figure he'd still be in the apartment somewhere. I loved the way he loved my body. The way we moved together. It felt great being with him. I get a tingling feeling when I think of Jake kissing my body. I closed my eyes imagining him doing it again. **

"**now that's a site I'd love to see everyday" I was startled to see Jake by the door in his boxers. **

"**hey, where did you go" I said. I sat up wrapping the blanket around me. He walks forward, crawling towards me on the bed until I lay back and he's on top. **

"**I made dinner since we skipped it" he said kissing my forehead.**

"**hum, that does sound nice, I'm hungry" I said, grabbing him close to me, kissing him hard.**

"**Bella, come on. You need to eat" he said, breathing down my neck. I know he's getting turned on. He finally gets the idea of what I want. He removes the blanket off me, climbs back on and goes for round two and three. **

**After we finished, I looked at the time and notice it was already late. Dang we didn't get a chance to eat just spending it in bed. I'm not complaining. I loved every minute of it. Jake was smiling holding me close. I kept my eyes close thinking about him. He started to stir next to me. I open my eyes looking at him.**

"**I'm going to go heat up the food. I'll be right back" he said kissing me. **

**I sat up, grabbing a shirt on the bed, putting it on. I felt bad that he made something to eat and we ended up making love again. Jake returned with a tray of chicken and veggies. He climbed in bed, setting the tray between us. We ate, watched TV and laughed along with the movie. After we ate, we laid back down, falling asleep.**

**(Thursday)**

I woke up with a phone ringing. I didn't know if it was mine or Jake's. I nudge Jake to get it. I heard it again. I opened my eyes to look whose phone was ringing. it was Jake's. I kept calling Jake's name to wake up. He wouldn't move. I called his name louder. He didn't move again. I reach up and kissed him hard. He tighten his grip around me. When I moved back, I looked at Jake.

"you're phone has been ringing for a while. I think it's important." I said. He groaned and moved over a little reaching his phone. I got up walking to the kitchen getting the coffee. 

Jake was on the phone for a while. I didn't want to pry and hear what was being said. I decided toast for breakfast. We can go out after he's off the phone. I stood by the sink thinking for a while.

"Bella, earth to Bella" I heard Jake. I look up to see him sitting at the table. He had a happy face today. I guess with what happened to us yesterday could do that.

"yeah, what's up" I said

"that was my dad. He wanted me to come down and get some things for the shop. I need to borrow the truck. Are you going to fine here for awhile" he said. 

"of course. I've been doing fine on my own you know. Go and get the things. I think I'm going to call my friend to see how she's going" I said. I smiled sadly thinking about my parents.

"of course. Call her. Maybe you should invite her over. I'd like to meet her." he said. I froze. I didn't want to tell him it was me or Bella. I need to make an excuse.

"I don't think that's best. She got good and bad news. She's just trying to sort it out. I'm going to see how she's doing then we can met later o.k. just call me when you get back" I said. I walked over him, kissing him lightly and walked to the room. I closed the door, sat down crying. I hated to lie to him. I need to tell him the truth soon. 

I got up, walked in the bathroom, took a quick shower. Jake used the spare bathroom to got ready. When we both dressed, we step out of the apartment. I kissed Jake bye and walked to his car. I drove to a park near Bella's place. I need to think for a while. I picked up my phone texted Bella, saying to call me. She called after a few minutes.

"_Hey, what's up" she said_

"I don't know what to do, Bells. I love him and am afraid of losing him. I have to tell him the truth" I said crying.

"_where are you"_

"I'm at the park by your place" 

"_stay there. I'll be there in a while. Don't leave o.k. wait for me to get there" _she said. She hung up the phone. I start crying more. No one is around to hear me. 

It was half an hour later when I hear someone running towards me. I look up and see Bella running towards me.

"Beth, what's going on" she said. She hugs me while I cry more. I'm in love with Jake and he thinks it's Bella. When I calm down, I let go looking at her. She had a sad look. I'm sure mine matched hers. 

"I can't do this to him. He's happy to finally be with you. He said he loves you and I.. I… I loved him too. Beth loves Jake and he loves you" I said. Tears well up again.

"oh, honey, I know what you mean. I'm in love with Edward and he thinks it's you" she said. I can see tears coming from her eyes too.

"what are we going to do. We need to tell them. We can't do this to either of them. They wont know who is who after this." I said.

We sat there looking around us. It was my brilliant plan to begin with and I've ruined it for both of us.

"don't think that. I didn't have to be you, if I didn't want to" Bella said. I must have said the last part out loud.

"then what do we do. Jake's in Forks now. He's going to call me when he gets back"

"o.k. well we have two options. One we both go back to my place and tell him or two, I can go back and explain. You can go home or stay here. We can figure this out somehow." she said.

We talked about a few options on what to do. I thought about just telling him straight out. Once I see him, I'll spill everything. I was about to tell Bella my plan when my phone rings, I didn't check the id, just picked it up.

"hello"

"_Bella, it's Jake, I got back early. I thought we can go out tonight. I have a surprise for you" _he said. I look over at Bella and she's on the phone too. I didn't hear her phone ring. 

"um, sure. I'm out right now but will be home soon."

"_sure, love you, see you soon" he said._

"o.k." I said hanging up. I look over at Bella. She's smiling too.

"he's back already. I didn't realize it was late. He's taking me out tonight" I said.

"yeah, I figure. That was Edward. He wants to go out too. What's with these guys. They both called the same time." she said laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe they share the same brain." I said laughing too.

We get up and leave in different directions. I told Bella I would call her tomorrow so we can make plans to tell Jake first.

When I get home, I walk in the room and notice a blue dress on the bed. I walk in the bathroom, strip then get in. I try to relax for a bit. The hot water against my body was helping. I get out, grab a towel and dry off. I wrap it around me walking to the mirror. I remove the stream looking at myself. I see Beth not Bella. I need to tell him soon. I fix my hair and put on light makeup. I walk in the room putting on black lacy bra and underwear. After tonight I'm not sure if Jake will see me. I slip on my dress, shoes and walk towards the door. Jake's there standing in black fitted shirt, grey slacks and black shoes. He's holding lilies. He hands them to me. I smile and grab the flowers, walking back to the kitchen. I put them in vase, turn around and kiss Jake before heading out the door. 

We walk to the car, unlocks the door helping me in. I slip in smiling at him. He gets in driving off, holding my hand. I decide that I'm going to tell him tonight. He needs to know.

We reach to the moonlight restaurant. It was the first place of our date. The hostess from the other night isn't here. Which I'm glad. We sit at the back of the booth again like last time. Jake sit across from me, holding my hand. I look at him. He stares back with love in his eyes. I don't know who it's for though. This is going to be hard for me to tell him. I let go getting the menu, he does the same. I wonder if he could love me for me or hate me. I open my mouth to say something when I hear a laugh near by. I look around quick and see Bella and Edward a few tables down. I look at Jake to see if he noticed. He didn't. he was looking at the menu. I look back at Bella wondering if she saw me. I grab my phone under the table and text her. I look at her hoping she reads my text. I pick up the menu again looking through it. I glance at Bella. She sees me, I nod towards the restroom. She agrees. She tells Edward something, gets up and kisses him. I do the same with Jake. Good thing he didn't see Bella. 

When I went in the bathroom. I see her standing against the wall. 

"what are you doing here" I said panic.

"me, what about you" she said.

"Jake is taking me out. He said he had a surprise for me" 

"Edward heard about this place from his father. He wanted to bring me here" she said.

"shit, shit, shit. This is bad. This is really bad"

"no kidding what are we going to do. They can't see us like this. Not now. We have to get them out of here and fast before it's too late" she said. She started to walk near the door. 

"hold on, wait. I'll go first that way Jake doesn't see you. Then tell Jake I don't feel good. Then you go and tell Edward something o.k." I said

She nods. She grabs the door opening it. She stops short with wide eyes. I look over her shoulder wondering why she stop. There right in front of us is Edward and Jake. Looking at both of us.

"Bella" Jake said

"Beth" Edward said

"Oh crap" we both said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella (still Wednesday) **

After talking to Marcus about Beth's parents and finding out she's my cousin, things got interesting after that. I called her up panicking because I didn't know what to do or think. My dad didn't tell me about other family members. He didn't tell us about any of them. I raced to Seattle to talk to her. I wanted her to know about her parents then tell her about us being cousin's. she took it well. I mean it sucked that her parents are gone but learning that she's related to me, well that was better.

When Jake showed up, I didn't want him to see me. Not just yet. I'm still processing that I have family. I think Beth was too. When I saw Jake hold her close, kissing her head, I knew that they were prefect for each other. I hope that he sees it before he loses her.

I drove back feeling better and sad. There are things I didn't know about my dad. I mean he had a brother that we didn't know about. What other secrets could he hide from us too. I want to find out but don't know if I can walk into the house to find out. Maybe Beth can look into it or we both can walk in. Maybe.

I got to my place, seeing Edward's car in his spot. I almost forgot about our date tonight. I walked up to the elevator just as it opened. Edward walked out looking flustered. He saw me walking up, grabbed me holding me close. I was startled that I looked up at him.

"what's wrong" I said running my hands through his hair. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"I came by looking for you and you didn't answer. I called your cell too. You didn't pick up. I was worried about you. Where did you go" he said concerned.

I forgot I turned off my phone when I was with Beth.

"I went out for a while. I got some news and was processing everything. I'm sorry" I said. I held him close, kissing his chest. He relaxed breathing me in.

"Do you want to tell me about it" he said walking us back to the elevator. He didn't let me go.

"not yet, maybe later. Right now I just want to think it over. Let me stew over the news then I'll tell you, I promise" I said smiling.

We got off the elevator arms wrapped in each other. He led me to my door, getting my keys walking in. I started giggle.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll be here o.k." I said. I put my purse and keys on the table. Edward put his keys down.

"not on your life, you aren't leaving my side. Just yet. I want to hold you close to me, please. I missed you" he said, kissing my lips lightly. I forgot what he said again.

We moved to the couch with him holding me close. Instead of me sitting next to him, he put me on his lap. I didn't argue. I put my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"comfortable" he said kissing my head.

"very" I said sighing happily.

"will you tell me the news yet"

I sighed again. I could tell him part of it, "I found out about my parents. They passed away a while back. I also learned I have a cousin too. I wanted to look her up to get to know her and my family"

"that's great. I'm sorry about your parents but glad you have family" he said holding me close.

"me too" I said. I close my eyes few minutes. Edward was rubbing my back, humming me a song again.

"you know you never asked about the song I hum to you" he said, kissing my head.

"I forgot. When ever I'm around you, I forget things" I said giggling. I still had my eyes closed.

"I wrote that song for you. I wrote it the first time I talked to you. I had it stuck in my head for a while, wrote it down and finished it today. Do you like it" he said.

I opened my eyes looking at him. I notice something flicker in his eyes. It was happiness and something else. I thought I recognize the emotion. But it past before I could see it again.

"I love it, thank you" I said kissing him. I wanted to go farther but he stopped me.

"I have a surprise for you so, get ready, wear something cool and I'll be back in about two hours. I still have something to set up o.k." he said letting me go. I pouted and got up.

"fine, but you owe me" I said.

"no problem. I'll pay up" he said, kissing me this time. He lingered for a bit. I smiled against his lips. I went to the kitchen getting something to drink. Edward walked to the door, getting his keys. I heard something fall on the ground. I didn't think anything of it cause I was still thinking about Beth and my dad. I heard Edward saying my name. I walked over to the door, looking at him. He had something in his hands, I didn't see. He looked up at me, with sad eyes.

"Edward are you o.k." I said. I didn't know what was going on. I moved slowly towards him but stopped, his eyes held sadness.

"when were you going to tell me" he said really low. I look at him confused.

"what, what are you talking about" I said

"you should have told me" he said.

He held out my wallet. I didn't know what he was doing with it. I look at it and then at him confused

"what are you talking about" I said.

"when were you going to tell me about your baby" he said. my heart stopped for a minute. I looked at the picture sticking out of my wallet. I took it from him and looked at the picture. It was the one Beth gave me, when we'd switched id's. She kept it as a memory. I felt bad for her. I forgot it in my wallet.

"what were you doing in my purse." I said getting angry. I grabbed my wallet, held it close to me. I didn't look at him.

"I knocked your purse over getting for my keys. The picture fell out. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant" he said with sad eyes again.

I wanted to cry. He thought it was mine. I had to pretend to be Beth again.

"It not easy to talk about, o.k. just give me a minute" I was talking deep breathes. I looked at him, this is going to be hard. "I was pregnant a year ago. When my ex found out I was pregnant. He said he didn't want to be a dad or tied down so I packed and left. I haven't heard from him since. I lost the baby at four months. It was hard on me for a while. My father was there helping me until I got better. He didn't know I was pregnant at the time. I couldn't tell him and have him disappointed in me. After I lost the baby, he told me I was adopted. I came here looking for them. I found them only to find out they're gone. Please understand that I wanted to tell you about the baby but it's a sore subject. It still hurts thinking about it. I know I have the picture in my wallet. It's hard to let go, you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said. I moved away from him, moving toward my room.

He moves towards me but I held up my hand backing away. He stops, looked at me with pain eyes. I shake my head and walk back to the bedroom. I laid down, crying. I'm hurt cause I want to tell him I'm lying. But am afraid of what he will say.

I felt the bed move. Edward wraps his arms around me, holding me close

"I'm sorry Beth, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I shouldn't have asked." he said rubbing my arms up and down, kissing my head. I didn't move. He kept whispering how sorry he is and how much he cares about me. I start crying more. I know it's not for me but for Beth. I want to tell him the truth.

I must've fell back to sleep cause I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped tight around me. I look at the clock, it's already six. I try to move out of his arms but he tightens them more.

I giggle trying to move again. Edward made a noise sounding either a groan or moan. I couldn't tell. I wiggle a bit. Edward tightens again but this time, he's fingers graze my sides. I start laughing. He tickles my sides, I move around laughing.

"say uncle" he whispers near my ear. I shiver but laugh.

"never" I whisper.

"say Edward is the best"

"never"

"say Edward is the greatest"

"never" tears are running down my face.

"say Edward is the best kisser"

"never"

"say"

"say Edward needs to stop before he starts something he can't finish" I said trying to catch my breathe.

I can feel just how turned on he is. He stops tickling me looking me in the eyes. Our breathing is getting heavy. I know what he's thinking cause I'm thinking the same thing. But we can't. I need to tell him first.

"Edward, as much as I'd like to continue, we need to eat. I'm getting hungry. We didn't get a chance to eat dinner" as soon as the words left my mouth, my stomach growled. I blush and he starts laughing.

"o.k. get dressed. Your surprise is about ready. I'll come back in twenty minutes to pick you up on our proper date" he said kissing my head. He gets up, walking to the door. I call his name before he leaves. He turns around, smiling at me.

"yeah" he said.

"thanks for everything" I said. I blew a kiss at him. He did the same as before. Catch it, holding it to his heart. He walks out the place while I put on a maroon sun dress. I put on some flats and look in the mirror, I see me as Bella not as Beth. I need to tell Edward the truth. I don't know how long I stayed in the room. I felt prepared to tell him no matter how the outcome. He needs to know the truth about me.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I went to open it. Edward is standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Beth, what's wrong" he said. He reached out wiping a few tears from my face. I didn't realize I was crying.

"what, nothing. I was just…" I looked down. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong, not yet. He lifts up my chin, making me looking into his eyes. They held such sadness for me I didn't know what to do.

"you can tell me, you know what ever is bothering you." he said. He brought me closer to him, holding me.

"I..I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today" I said. I knew but couldn't tell him. I chicken out again.

"well when you're ready, talk to me o.k. anyways, I have a surprise for you. Come on" he said. He closed my door and walked us to the stairs.

"where are we going" I said looking at him.

"it's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"you'll love this" he pulled out a blind fold and tried to tie it around my eyes. I moved back looking at him and the blindfold.

"do you trust me" he said. I looked into his eyes again. I knew I trusted him.

"I do" I said

"someday I'll get you to say that for real" he said low. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it.

He put the blind fold over my eyes, picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I figure we were going to the roof. I wanted to see what he had planned. I didn't asked just lean into him. He stopped, opened a door and stepped out. I can feel warm air surrounding us. We must be outside. He sets me down and removed the blindfold.

I open my eyes, blink a few times and look around. There are candles lit everywhere and a blanket set with a picnic basket. He lead me to the blanket helping to sit down.

"I know you wanted to come up here and see the sky at night so, I set this up for you" he said, pulling out Tupperware of food. He opens up a few and I see lasagna in one, salad and fruit in others. He sets two plates for us. He gets out two glasses and wine.

"you know I don't drink much right" I said.

"I know, it's really apple cider." he said. I started laughing.

"thank you" I said leaning to kiss him. We started eating. It tasted really good. We talked and laugh about Edward's work. He was telling me about how Emmett and him were trying to teach a few girls how to play piano but kept messing up. They only wanted to learn to get close to Emmett. Rose was getting upset that Emmett had to restrain her from attacking the girls. Edward said that a few girls flirt with him but he never pays attention. I wouldn't doubt that flirt with Edward. He is good looking.

After dinner, he brings out cheesecake with two forks. We didn't use both of them, we just fed each other. Edward gets up, turns on the radio, holding out his hand. I look up at him, take his hand and get up. A slow song plays and we dance to the music. I recognize the song. It was embraceable you by Gershwin. He makes up his own words with the song. I think I just fell for him faster. We slowed dance for a while longer.

I look into his eyes, I look deep. I know the emotion playing across his eyes. It's love. He's in love with me. I held my breath looking at him. He looks close too. He leans down, giving me a few pecks but I didn't want to stop there. I pull him closer, holding on to him tight. He squeezes my thighs bring me close. I moan out his name. we stop dancing, kissing and roaming our hands. He lays me down on the blanket, kissing my lips and neck, nipping and sucking under my ear again. I moan grabbing his shirt, removing it off him. I ran my nails against his chest, which he shivers. I smile and kiss his chest. He pulls my straps to the side, kissing my shoulders. He stops, looks at me, asking if this is what I want. I nod and kiss him. We didn't make it back to my place or his that night.

**(Thursday)**

I woke up this morning feeling better in a long time. Last night was great. Edward was perfect. I loved being with him. He made me feel loved and wanted. The way he touched my body sent shivers and chills all over, how he caressed and kissed me, we moved together perfectly. Like we fit. I haven't felt like that in a long time.

I opened my eyes, looking around me. We're still on the roof top. I smile and look over at Edward. He's eyes are close with a smile on his face and his arms tight around me. I lean up and kiss his chest. He tightens his grip and I smile again. I look up to see he's looking at me.

"good morning beautiful" he said, kissing my head.

"morning, how did you sleep" I said.

"very, very good. I love.. I love waking up to you like this" he said. I thought he was going to say he loves me. I don't know if I could have said it back. I do love him but it's not me, he loves, I think. I'll just put on a fake smile and hope for the best.

"me too. Thank you for last night"

"no, I should thank you" he said, bringing me closer. I giggle a little, feeling happy.

We get up and get dressed. He carries me back to my door, putting me down. I look up at him smiling.

"there was a reason I wanted to take you up there but forgot to ask" he said. He seemed nervous.

"o.k. what is it"

"will you be my girlfriend. I want us to be together officially. I don't think I can share you with anyone else. Please say you'll be mine" he said.

I grabbed his hand brining them close to my heart. I can feel it pounding. I'm sure he can too with the smile on his face. I hope I don't regret this.

"I'd love too" I said. He hugs me, swinging me around, kissing my cheek, eye lids and my lips. When he puts me down, I smile up and kiss him too.

"I'll call you later o.k. I have to get to work. Come by and see me for lunch, please" he said, excited. I think I made his day.

"like I'd say no to you" I said. He kissed me one more time before going to his place and getting ready. I went inside mine. I laid in bed thinking about Edward. He's a great person and I love him. I don't know what to do. I want to tell him and I could of last night but I chicken out. I don't know when I'll get to tell him. I should sometime soon. I just feel like something is going to happen that's going to mess this up. I mean, I know that Beth and I have to switch back but I want to tell him before we do. I got up, took a shower and head out the door. I decided to walk around the stores for a while. I needed to think.

I ended walking by the music store. I looked in seeing Rose, Emmett and Edward laughing about something. I watch for a while. I felt sad cause I promised Rose I wasn't going to hurt him and here I am going to break his heart in two.

Rose looks up, sees me and smiles. I smile back. Edward turned and saw me. He motions me to walk in. I smile and walk in.

"Hey Beth" Rose said. She comes around hugging me.

"Hey Rose" I said hugging her back

"Hey Beth, Edward was just telling us about your date last night" Emmett said wiggle his eye brows

I blush and look down. "Emmett, don't embarrass her like that. You know you can take a lesson from Edward. When was the last time you took me out to dinner or did something romantic like that." Rose said, winking at me. Emmett groan and looked away.

Edward came around the counter, hugging me, kiss my head. "hello, beautiful"

"hey"

"what are you plans for today" he said

"don't know. Just thought I would walk around for a while. Why"

"well I want to take you out tonight. There's this place my dad was telling me about that sound great. What do you think"

"I'd love too"

"great, let me get back to work and I will pick you up at Five. This place is in Seattle. O.k." He said

I could only nod. As soon as he said Seattle, my whole body froze. I didn't want to tell him, I changed my mind. He looked so happy. I kissed him bye and waved to Rose and Emmett.

I walked back to my car when my phone rings. I check to see it's Beth. I pick up and she's crying about not knowing what to do. I panic, tell her that I'll be there. I ran to my car and drove really fast. I made it to Seattle in thirty minutes. I ran and saw Beth crying at the bench. When I reached her, I hugged her while she cried. I knew how she's feeling. I'm feeling the same way. I could understand. I can see how much she loves Jake. I hope that after all this, he'll love her back.

When she calm down, we talked for a while. Our phones rang at the same time. I smile when I saw it was Edward.

"hey"

"_hey" he said_

"what do I owe for the call"

"_just wanted to hear your voice and say I miss you"_

"I miss you too" I said smiling. I look over at Beth to see her smiling too.

"Listen I'm with a friend now. I'll see you later tonight, right"

"_nothing could keep me away from you, of course you will" _he said. I smile sadly at that. I have a feeling that it wont be true.

We hung up and I look at Beth. She said that Jake has a dinner plans for her and a surprised. I know with Jake it's got to be big.

We said our goodbyes and leave. I tried not to drive fast back to Port Angles. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. What if Edward finds out I'm not Beth, will he hate me and never speak to me. I was afraid to find out.

I got to the apartment around four. I ran in, unlocked the door, closed it quickly and ran to my room. I hurried to take a shower and got dressed. I wore a simple dark green dress that reaches to my knees. I looked at the time and saw it was five minutes to five. I was putting my phone in my purse when Edward knocked on my door. I opened it and whistle low. He was wearing a white button shirt, with black slacks, and a black blazer. It had the top two unbutton where I can see his chest. I walked up to him, lean in and kissed his chest.

"hello Handsome" I said batting my eye lashes. He smiled at me, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"you look beautiful as always" he said. I blush. He grabs my hand, locking my door with the other and walking me to his car. He opens the door letting me in. I kiss him one more time before going in. he closes my door, walking around and getting in. he turns on the car, I mess with his radio. He gives me a stern look about that. I smile playfully and put it on a cd, he gave me. It has a lot of classical music from the other night. I smile at the memory. We didn't talk much in the car which was fine with me. I looked out the window watching the sun go down in certain areas. Edward reaches over grabbing my hand squeezing it. I look over and smile. We enter Seattle and my heart quicken. I keep thinking we'll run into Beth and Jake somehow. I know Jake knows places around here. It would be one in a million before we see them.

We came to a restaurant called Moonlight. It looked nice. Edward stops the car, gets out, opens mine helping me out. I take his hand and look at him. He presses me against the car, kissing me hard. I skim my nails through his chest. He stops and looks at me.

"tonight you are mine" he said kissing me again. I shiver at that. He smirked at me. He knew what he was doing.

We walk in the place. The hostess seated us at a booth near the back. Edward pulled my chair out for me, I sat down and grabbed the menu from the hostess. Edward sat looking at his. When waiter came and took our order, we started talking about plans for tomorrow. I wanted to go bowling with Rose and Emmett. Edward said having Emmett around is like having a child around. Always hungry. I started laughing. I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I looked at it and saw it was a text from Beth. She told me she was here too. I looked around and saw her. I was shocked. Jake looking at the menu. She nodded toward the bathroom. I nodded too. I stood up when Edward looked at me.

"I'll be back in a few. Ladies room, o.k." I said leaning over kissing his cheek. He smiled and nodded.

I walked really fast so Jake wouldn't see me. I walked in checking the stalls to make sure no one was in the bathroom when Beth came. She was panic just like me. We both decided to leave the restaurant before one of them sees us.

I walk out the door and stopped. Right there stood Jake and Edward. They both looked at me with wide eyes. I remembered Beth is behind me.

"Bella" Jake said.

"Beth" Edward said

"Oh crap" we said.

"What is going on here. There's two of you" Jake said surprised.

"What the.. I was.. what's going on" Edward said just as surprised.

Beth came out from behind me and stood next to me. We both looked at our guys. Both confused.

"Bella is that you. I mean I thought you were but you are…crap" Jake said lowing his head. He was getting confused.

"Beth I thought….." Edward said. He was confused too.

"well, uh.. Shoot, uh.. Damn I don't know what to say" I said looking at Beth, Edward and Jake.

"well one of you better start explaining. Who was I with if you're not Bella" Jake said pointing at me then Beth.

"what do you mean she's Bella. Her name is Beth. You told me that" Edward said looking at me.

"no her name is Bella. Isabella Swan. Who is this Beth" Jake said angry still pointing at Beth.

"is this true" Edward said stepping closer to me. He was looking at me hurt. I couldn't look away. I knew I would hurt him. I wanted to tell him the truth but not like this. I looked down and nodded.

"shit" Edward said and left. He walked out of the restaurant. I ran after him. Beth followed me along with Jake. Edward was walking toward his car.

"Edward, wait please let me explain. Please" he stopped turned around looking furious.

"explain what, you're not who you said you are. You tricked me into believing you're someone you're not. Did you think you wouldn't get caught. Did you like playing games with me"

"no that wasn't it. I didn't mean to lie to you. It was never my intention. I wasn't playing games with you. I meant everything I said. I was going to tell you the truth tonight but well…" I said trying not to cry.

"don't pull those tears on me, it's not going to work. do you even have a father that lives in forks, did you mother pass away, did you lose a child. Are you even adopted. Do you even have feelings for me or were you playing around. Did you enjoy playing with me" he said yelling at me.

I felt a knife go through my heart. I had said Beth's story not mine. He didn't know me and it was all my fault.

"no, none of that is true. That's all Beth. That's her story. But I never lied about my feelings. I really do like you. I might… I'm in love with you" I said low only he could hear.

"love me, love me, you've got to be kidding me. If you love someone, you wouldn't do this to them. You can't love someone you don't know."

"I do love you, I love that you make me feel special. You make me feel wanted and needed. You make me feel safe and cherished. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"I don't believe you. I thought for once I was falling for someone who's true and caring but you're just like the rest of them. Just playing games. I never want to see you again" he said getting into his car.

I ran to stop him but he got in and drove off. I fell to the ground crying. I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew it. I felt a pair of arms around me. I knew it was Beth. We still had to explain things to Jake. When I looked up, Jake gave us a hard look and walked off. Beth was crying too. We both held on to each other, crying for the ones who lost.

After we calmed down, I got us a taxi and went to my place. We didn't say anything for a while. Beth paid for the taxi while I got out. I looked at my place. It didn't feel like home. Home was with Edward. We walked up to the elevator. Mike just walked out and notices both of us.

"there's two of you" he said surprised.

"not now Mike. It's not a good time" I said waving him off. We got in, pressed my floor and waited.

"looks like we both know what they're going to do" Beth said with a half smile.

"yeah" I said low.

The elevator doors open. We got out and walked to my door. Beth opened the door since she had my keys. We walked in and sat on the couch.

"so what do we do now" she said.

"I don't know. I really don't know" I said. I started crying again. Beth came over and wrapped her arms around me. We both started crying again.

After we calmed down, I got ready for bed. Beth got some blankets, setting up the couch for her. I smiled a little. I went to bed, crying myself to sleep. I heard Beth doing the same.

I woke up in the middle of the night with someone screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. Beth was screaming crying about Jake not to leave her. I kneeled down trying to wake her up. She was crying in her sleep. I shook her again and she woke up.

"you were screaming and crying out Jake's name" I said

"sorry, it was just a dream" she said. She started crying again. "which came true. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just thought. I don't know what I thought"

"hey now, you can't take all the blame. I'm at fault too. I could of said no. but didn't" I said. We both sat on the couch talking about a few things. I learned that Jake was loving and caring for Beth. Even if he thought it was me. I held on to Beth until she fell asleep. I got up and went to bed. Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Jake even if he is pissed at me. He at least needs to hear the truth for me.

**(Friday)**

I got up early. I need to get a head of things today and help Jake and Beth. At least one of us should be happy. Even if Edward didn't want to see me again. I got up and checked on her. She was still asleep. I got ready and left a note saying that I went out for a while. I know where Jake goes in the mornings when he's upset. It's the same place I go when I'm upset too.

I drove to first beach. I figure Jake would be here. When I pulled up, I saw his car here. I got out and walk until I saw him on a log looking out the ocean. He heard me coming but didn't say anything.

"is it Bella or Beth. I'm having a hard time telling from the two" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I deserve that" I said "can I sit down" he didn't look at me, just nodded his head.

"why, why did you do it. Help me understand. We used to tell each other everything and now. I don't get it"

"me either and I'm the one who switched"

"but why"

"have you ever wondered what it would be like to be someone else for once. I mean just live their life for a day, to see how they live. It just sounded interesting. I know no one's life is perfect but you have to understand, I lost both my parents, living in an apartment I hardly ever left, having my ex boss hit on me every chance he got, feeling lonely all the time. I just wanted to escape for a while. When Beth thought of the whole switch thing, it sounded fun. When I saw you didn't even recognize me from her, I thought it wasn't going to be bad. I figure it wouldn't hurt. I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I said crying.

"I'm hurt Bella, I told her things I waited to tell you. I thought that I was finally going to be with you. Then find out it was another person. It's just.. It hurt Bells"

"I'm sorry Jake but you have to understand, I don't have feelings for you like that. You have always been my best friend. I love you like a brother. Nothing more"

"that hurts even more"

"I'm sorry it's true. You've always been like family to me, Jake. I love you, I do but as a brother. You've been a great friend. You've been there for me when I needed you and I'm grateful for that. But you have a great person back at my place that loves you. Really loves you with her heart. I know that you don't know each other well but she does love you. She wanted to tell you the truth a few days ago but didn't. give her a chance. Get to know her better and see if things don't work out, then at least you tried"

"I don't know. I'm just hurt right now. I thought I knew you. I guess I don't really. I need time to think. I'm sorry Bella, but I just can't right now" he said standing up. I thought of one more thing to try. If he can see he doesn't have feelings for me but for Beth, maybe it can be easier for them.

"Jake just one more thing" I said. I stood up, grabbed Jake by the face and kissed him. He was surprised by the kiss. He didn't move his lips but stood there frozen. I let go and looked at him.

"now tell me if you felt anything for me. Tell me you felt a spark when I kissed you. Tell me that you feel that connection whenever you're with me. That when I'm not with you, you feel empty. Tell me you feel sparks that tingles your body when I'm around. Tell me that you feel the heat with every touch I give you. Tell me that you can't stand to be away from me for a single moment. Tell me that you feel something because I have a feeling you don't. you don't feel it with me, you feel it with Beth. I know cause I feel that with Edward. I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you pain. I do love you Jake but as my brother. You've been there for me when I needed someone. And now well, someone else needs me. And I'm going to be there for them, like you were for me. I'll give you time. I promise not to bother you. Just remember what I said. We'll wait for you. She does love you, more then you'll ever know" I said walking off.

I didn't want to look back. I know it was a stupid thing to kiss Jake like that. My heart only belongs to someone else and he doesn't want it. I drove back to my place.

I walked in and saw a note on the table. Beth left to get some of her things and would be back. I didn't have the heart in me to care. I walked to the couch and laid down. I fall asleep after that.


End file.
